The Last of My Life
by Tsukiakari Zero-Five
Summary: This is the last chapter. Yeay! Bangkit dari hiatus setelah lebih dari 1 tahun lebih. Pen name sebelumnya: Namikaze May-chan. Kembali update gara-gara diteror sama temen di FB. Summary: Intinya pengungkapan isi kaset CD yang dikasih Naruto ke Orang tuanya. Terima flame, dan review. Tapi kalau flame, harus sertai alesan yang logis ya. Oh iya, ini SHO-AI. Gak suka, jangan masuk. LoL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

… Masashi Kishimoto-sensei …

**Pairing(s)**

… SasuNaru …

**Genre**

… General, Romance (maybe), etc …

**Rated**

… T …

**Warning**

… OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Gaje, Miss Typho, dLL …

_Don't like, Don't Read_

**Summary**

Pemuda itu sedang duduk di kursi roda sambil memandang ke arah langit dengan wajah yang sangat senang dan sesekali mengucapkan beberapa kata berulang-ulang, 'Aku pulang!'. Entah pada siapa ia berikan kata-kata itu. **Spesial fict for SasuNaru's DAY**

**

* * *

**

**:: THE LAST OF MY LIFE ::**

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, di sebuah ruangan Rumah Sakit di Suna, terlihat sesosok pemuda. Pemuda itu berambut pirang jabrig dengan mata berwarna biru cerah seperti langit. Tak lupa warna kulit tan dengan masing-masing goresan pada tiap pipinya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di kursi roda sambil memandang ke arah langit dengan wajah yang sangat senang dan sesekali mengucapkan beberapa kata berulang-ulang, 'Aku pulang!'. Entah pada siapa ia berikan kata-kata itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Pada pintu itu tertera nama seorang pasien, yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

'toktoktok'

"Namikaze-san! Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu

"Ya, silahkan!" jawab orang yang dipanggil Namikaze, atau bisa kita panggil Naruto

Setelah di ijinkan masuk, orang yang diketahui sebagai suster itu pun memasuki ruangan dan mendekati Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang?" tanya sang suster sambil tersenyum manis

"Ya! Seperti yang dilihat Shizune-san. Aku baik-baik saja, hehehe!" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan donk?" goda Shizune pada Naruto

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah sembuh, hehehe!" balas Naruto, masih dengan cengiran khasnya

"Baguslah! Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus diperiksa dulu oleh Tsunade-sama!" kata Shizune memperingati, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah ingin menangis tersedu-sedu atas ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tsunade-baachan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan

"Ya!" jawab Shizune singkat

"Tidakkk!" teriak Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hufftt.. Sabar ya! Gitu-gitu juga Tsunade-sama itu dokter terkenal di dunia." ujar Shizune meyakinkan sambil memberi dukungan dan tentunya sedikit menahan tawa

"Ya! Terkenal di dunia, dunia nyata dan akhirat!" sahut Naruto asal

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'terkenal di dunia nyata dan akhirat', Na-ru-to-kun?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu dengan menekankan nama Naruto di akhir kalimatnya. Sontak wajah Naruto pun memucat dan saat dilihatnya sumber suara, ternyata..

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" teriak Naruto cempreng

"Ya Naruto! Ini adalah Baachan mu yang sangat baik dan tidak sombong!" ujar seseorang sambil tersenyum sangar yang ternyata adalah Tsunade, dokter terkenal yang katanya bisa mengatasi berbagai macam penyakit.

"Gomen ne, baachan!" ucap Naruto meminta maaf, karena takut di hajar oleh sang nenek tercinta -?-

"Huh! Untung hari ini adalah hari kepulanganmu, jadi akan ku maafkan." balas Tsunade sebal sekaligus senang karena sekarang cucunya sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit, "Nah, sekarang aku mau memeriksamu dulu. Jadi jangan banyak tanya ya!" tambahnya

"Oke! Tapi Baachan! Mana Kaasan dan Tousan?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Oh, mereka sedang menyiapkan baju-baju dan keperluanmu. Kau kan akan pulang ke Konoha." jawab Tsunade sambil memeriksa keadaan Naruto

"Hmm. Begitu ya! Ku kira mereka sudah lupa pada ku." ujar Naruto asal

"Hus! Jangan bilang gitu. Kalau kedengaran, mereka bisa kecewa loh!" jawab Tsunade membenarkan

"Ah! Gomen!"

Suasana pun menjadi hening dan sekarang Tsunade masih memeriksa Naruto dengan sangat-amat telit, karena takut ada kesalahan pada pemeriksaannya yang sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, diagnosa Tsunade pun benar-benar tepat seperti apa yang ia periksa. Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tentu membuat Naruto pensaran pada keadaannya.

"Umm, ano.. Baachan! Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penuh dengan keheranan

"Hmm, tidak kusangka. Kau sudah mulai membaik!" jawab Tsunade berbohong, karena ia tidak ingin Naruto tau kalau keadaanya semakin memburuk

"Hahaha! Siapa lagi, Naruto Namikaze gitu loh! Hehehe.." cengir khas Naruto

"Dasar kau, aneh-aneh saja!" ucap Tsunade sambil mengacak-acak rambut cucunya

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang lah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah dan seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang jabrig mirip Naruto.

"Hai Naru-chan!" sapa mereka berdua yang baru datang bersamaan

"Okaasan! Tousan!" teriak Naruto girang, "Aku kangen sama kalian!" tambahnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya

"Kami juga kangen kamu, Naru-chan!" balas mereka berdua sambil memeluk erat Naruto, beberapa menit kemudian pelukan itu pun lepas dan perlahan mereka mendekati Tsunade dengan di papahnya Naruto oleh sang ayah, Minato Namikaze

"Kaasan! Apakabar?" tanya ibunya Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki pada Tsunade yang ternyata adalah ibunya *Wahh!*

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Tsunade lembut, "Kushina, Minato! Kemana saja sih kalian? Kasiankan Naruto, ditinggal 1 minggu di Rumah Sakit." tambahnya

"Gomen ne, Kaasan! Kami pergi ke Konoha untuk mengurus kepindahan Naru-chan. Karena dia bilang ingin bersekolah lagi di sana." jawab Minato jujur sambil memapah Naruto untuk duduk di kursi rodanya kembali

"Oh! Kalau begitu, kalian ikut aku sebentar ke ruangan ku." perintah Tsunade, "Tak apa kan Naruto?" tambahnya

"Tentu saja, Baachan!" jawab Naruto

"Baguslah! Ayo Kushina, Minato!" ajak Tsunade, "Shizune! Jaga Naruto!"

"Siap!" balas Shizune tegas

"Kami ke ruang Tsunade-baachan dulu ya, Naru-chan!" pamit Kushina lembut

"Ya!" jawab Naruto singkat

Beberapa saat setelah mereka hilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Shizune, diam-diam Naruto bertanya pada Shizune

"Eh, Shizune-san! Ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada Shizune dengan wajah penasaran plus takut

"Hmm, sepertinya Tsunade-sama mau menjelaskan perkembanganmu dalam seminggu ini." Jawab Shizune sedikit ragu

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lebih meyakinkan

"Mungkin!" jawab Shizune bingung, suasana pun menjadi hening dan damai dengan adanya suara angin yang berhembus dengan seiringnya waktu. Tapi tiba-tiba, Naruto memecahkan keheningan itu dengan suaranya yang sedikit berbisik-bisik.

"Eh, Shizune-san!" bisik Naruto

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan sebuah pernyataan. Apakah kau berkenan mendengarkannya?" tanya Naruto sedikit malu-malu

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shizune senang

"Sebenarnya, aku pulang ke Konoha karena ada alasan tertentu. Aku.. Ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku, saat aku masih di Konoha. Dia itu adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa, aku sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Padahal dia sering mengataiku 'DOBE'." ujar Naruto panjang lebar, "Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?" tanyanya bingung

"Hmm, sepertinya iya. Karena cinta dapat datang kapan dan dimana saja kita berada. Asalkan kita saling menyayangi dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, itu sudah cukup." jawab Shizune ramah

"Oh!" Naruto hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria

… OoO …

"Kaasan! Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" tanya Minato pada Tsunade

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan ku dulu, sekarang keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk." jawab Tsunade lemah

"Ja.. Jadi.. Naru.. to.. hiks.. hiks.." ucap Kushina lirih sambil menahan tangis dan memeluk Minato erat

"Ya! Kita lihat dulu perkembangannya, semoga saja bisa sedikit lebih lama lagi." jawab Tsunade sambil mencoba menyemangati anaknya itu

"Semoga saja!" balas Minato membela

… OoO …

"Kaasan, Tousan dan Baachan lama banget sih! Aku sudah bosan nih!" protes Naruto

"Sabar donk! Mungkin mereka sedang mengobrol atau apalah!" bela Shizune

"Tapi kok lama banget! Aku kan sudah ganti baju dan lain-lain." kata Naruto yang masih protes

"Iya-iya! Bentar lagi juga datang kok." bela Shizune terakhir kalinya

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruangan Naruto pun terbuka dan ternyata mereka yang ditunggu-tunggu datang

"Kaasan! Tousan! Baachan! Lama banget sih!" sahut Naruto sebal

"Gomen ne, Naru-chan!" kata Kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto

"Hey Naru-chan! Apa kau sudah siap pergi ke Konoha?" tanya Minato

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto gira

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kita tunggu Kaasan mu di bawah, SIAPA CEPAT.." ujar Minato bersemangat

"DIA DAPAT!" potong Naruto

"Ayoo!" ajak Minato

"Yooo!" balas Naruto senang sambil beranjak keluar bersama sang ayah. Ingat, Naruto sudah tidak duduk lagi di kursi roda

"Dasar, mereka memang benar-benar ayah dan anak. Ckckck.." ucap Tsunade sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda heran

"Ya, begitulah mereka. Tapi karna itulah, aku takut suatu hari nanti kami kehilangannya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kaasan padaku." kata Kushina lemas pada Tsunade

"Sabarlah! Mungkin ini lah yang terbaik untuk keluarga kalian." ucap Tsunade menyemangati anaknya

"Benar kata Tsunade-sama! Sabarlah, Kushina-san!" tambah Shizune yang ikut-ikutan menyemangati Kushina

"Kaasan, Shizune!" ucap Kushina lirih sambil menatap orang-orang yang ia sebut, "Terimakasih!" tambahnya sambil menitikan air mata

"Ya!"

… OoO …

"Baachan, Shizune-san! Kami pergi dulu ya, Jaa!" pamit Naruto pada Tsunade dan Shizune

"Ya, hatu-hati di jalan!" balas Tsunade diikuti anggukan dan senyuman dari Shizune, begitu pula Kushina dan Minato

Setelah mereka berpamitan, suasana di mobil sangatlah sunyi dan tenang. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak

"HORE! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA PULANG JUGA!" teriak Naruto girang

"Iya-iya! Jangan teriak-teriak gitu donk. Ingat, kamu itu belum sembuh benar." ujar Kushina lembut

"Benar apa kata Kaasan mu, Naru-chan!" bela Minato

"Yah! Kalah deh." ujar Naruto kesal dan kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menahan tawa atas tingkahlaku Naruto

"Oh ya, Kaasan. Bagaimana dengan permintaan ku yang waktu itu?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, begitulah! Lihat saja besok, hehehe.." jawab Kushina sambil tesenyum tulus

"Ah, Kaasan menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto kesal

… OoO …

"SASUKE!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya di sebuah kediaman

"Hn" jawab orang yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan singkat

"Kaasan dan Tousan pergi ke rumah sebelah ya!" teriak wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha

"Mikoto, ayo!" ajak seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ayahnya Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha

"Sasuke! Kaasan pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa jaga rumah. Jaa.." pamit Mikoto buru-buru pada anaknya

'Kenapa mereka buru-buru begitu sih? Apakah ada yang istimewa dari rumah sebelah itu?' batin Sasuke heran

'Huh! Menyebalkan. Dobe, kapan kau pulang? Aku kangen kamu!' batin Sasuke yang sepertinya kesepian

… OoO …

"Naru-chan! Kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun!" ujar Kushina lembut

"Hn, sudah sampai ya Kaasan?" tanya Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"Ya, cepat bangun. Lihat, ada orang yang menanti mu." jawab Minato sambil melirik ke arah jendela di samping tempat duduk Naruto

"Ah, itu kan! Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san!" teriak Naruto senang, dan ia pun membuka pintu mobil. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto berlari ke arah dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri, lalu memeluk mereka erat.

"Aku.. Aku kangen kalian! Hiks.. hiks.." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

"Kami juga kangen kamu, Naru-chan!" balas Mikoto lembut

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Fugaku sedikit khawatir

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Naruto lirih

"Baguslah!" ucap Fugaku lega

"Fugaku-kun, Mikoto-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja ke dalam rumah? Di luar dingin." ajak Kushina pada ke dua temannya yang juga tetangganya

"Benar juga. Kasihan Naru-chan kedinginan." ujar Mikoto

"Aku gak apa-apa kok!" protes Naruto

"Naru-chan, jangan membantah Kaasan mu." ucap Minato pada Naruto sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi mobil

"Iya!" balas Naruto kesal, ia pun langsung ngacir ke rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dulu

"Dasar anak itu!" desah Kushina

"Sabar ya, Kushina-chan!" kata Mikoto menenangkan

"Fugaku, bisakah kau bantu aku?" tanya Minato

"Hn" jawab Fugaku singkat dan ia pun segera menghampiri Minato untuk membantunya

… OoO …

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun memasuki rumah dan langsung memanjakan diri di atas sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Minato, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" tanya Fugaku penasaran

"Jujur saja, aku berat mengatakan ini semua. Sebenarnya, umur Naruto sudah tidak lama lagi." jawab Minato lemas

"Maksud mu?" tanya Fugaku memastikan

"Um.. Umur Nar.. Naruto.." jawab Minato terbata-bata dan tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Kushina

"UMUR NARUTO TIDAK AKAN BERTAHAN SAMPAI 1 TAHUN MAUPUN BEBERAPA BULAN! Hiks.. hiks.." jawab Kushina setengah berteriak sambil menahan air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Ku-Kushina!" panggil Mikoto lirih dan ia pun tanpa segan-segan memeluk sahabanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Lalu, apakah Tsunade-sama memberitahu kalian, kapan Naruto pergi?" tanya Fugaku yang sudah khawatir setengah mati

"Ya, Kaasan bilang. Naruto hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari atau minggu." jawab Minato lirih, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan menahan tangis

"Tapi, bukankah sekarang Naruto terlihat sangatlah sehat?" protes Fugaku

"SEHAT? KAU BILANG DIA SEHAT? KAU TIDAK TAU, DIA MENAHAN SAKITNYA DENGAN SEGENAP KEKUATANNYA. SAAT NARUTO TIDUR, IA TERLIHAT SANGAT TIDAK NYAMAN DAN BERKALI-KALI IA MENGERANG KESAKITAN PADA DADANYA. APA KAU TAU?" teriak Minato yang sekarang sudah menitikan air mata yang begitu jarang ia keluarkan

"Mi-Minato.." panggil Mikoto lirih sambil menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sesekali ia menatap Fugaku, dan ternyata Fugaku sekarang sudah menitikan air matanya yang mustahil di keluarkan oleh seorang 'UCHIHA'

"Kalian semua, sudahlah! Jangan bicara terlalu keras. Apakah kalian ingin Naru-chan mendengarkan pembicaraan ini?" ujar Kushina yang sekarang sudah bisa mengkontrol emosinya, lalu sekarang ia beranjak mendekati Minato dan memeluknya erat tanpa ada celah

"Maafkan aku Kushina! Aku terlalu terbawa suasana." ucap Minato meminta maaf

"Maafkan aku juga semuanya. Gara-gara aku bertanya yang tidak seharusnya ku tanyakan, aku.." kata Fugaku lirih yang tiba-tiba di hentikan Mikoto dengan menyimpan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Fugaku, tanda bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan Fugaku jangan dilanjutkan.

… OoO …

Di lain tempat, ternyata tanpa disengaja Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka dan ia pun langsung terduduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin sambil menahan tangis.

'Jadi, semuanya sudah tau akan keadaan ku? Apakah semuanya akan mengasihiku? Mengkhawatirkan ku? Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Semoga saja, mereka tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke. Semoga saja.' batin Naruto sedih dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Untungnya, tangisnya itu tidak sampai terdengar sampai ke arah ruang keluarga.

'Hiks.. Hiks..'

… OoO …

'Kaasan dan Tousan mana sih? Masa jam segini belum pulang?' batin Sasuke sebal, dan saat ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menangis

'Hiks.. Hiks..'

"Suara tangis siapa itu?" kata Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tanpa basa-basi ia mencari sumber suara tangisan itu dan ternyata itu berasal dari arah sebuah kamar sebelah rumahnya, yang juga bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Sepengetahuannya, kamar itu kosong dan pemiliknya sudah pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemilik kamar tersebut adalah temannya, sekaligus orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, 'Kenapa lampunya menyala?'. Apakah ada seseorang yang menempati rumah ini? Ataukah Naruto sudah pulang?

Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang menyelimuti pikiran Sasuke. Bila ia memilih pendapat yang pertama, mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi bila yang kedua, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kalau iya, pasti orang tuanya memberitahu Sasuke. Tapi ini, tidak. Jadi dengan sangat keberatan, Sasuke memilih pendapat yang pertama, yaitu ada seseorang yang menempati tempat itu.

Awalnya Sasuke mau menyapa orang baru itu, tapi di karenakan ia takut mengganggu. Ia urungkan niatnya dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto dan Fugaku pulang. Sasuke pun pergi menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan langsung memberi salam.

"Kami pulang!" ucap Mikoto sedikit lirih

"Selamat datang! Kaasan, kenapa suaramu sedikit lirih?" tanya Sasuke

"Kaasan hanya kurang minum dan terlalu lelah. Kaasan tidur dulu ya! Selamat malam!" jawab Mikoto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"Tousan, kenapa dengan Kaasan?" tanya Sasuke pada Fugaku

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Kau juga, cepatlah tidur. Besok kan kamu sekolah." jawab Fugaku sedikit dingin

"Hn" Sasuke pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuh di kasurnya

'Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Kenapa sikap mereka seaneh itu?' bati Sasuke bingung dan tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan sangat lelap

… OoO …

"Naru-chan!" panggil Kushina, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Karena penasaran, Kushina pun akhirnya menghampiri kamar Naruto. Saat Kushina membuka pintu kamar, terlihat Naruto sedang terduduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Astaga! NARUTO!" teriak Kushina kaget

"Kushina, ada apa?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar teriakan istrinya

"Naru-chan!" ucap Kushina lirih

"Astaga, Naruto! Kenapa kau nak?" tanya Minato yang sekarang sedang mengangkat Naruto ke tempat tidurnya

"Naru-chan? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau membuat Kaasan dan Tousan menangis. Hiks.. hiks.. Aku.. Karna keadaan ku, kalian jadi.." jawab Naruto terisak-isak dan tiba-tiba ucapannya dipotong oleh Kushina

"Sudahlah Naru-chan. Jangan diteruskan. Kaasan dan Tousan tidak mau mendengar kau menangis. Kaasan mohon, berhentilah menangis."potong Kushina

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Apa yang dikatakan Kaasan mu benar, Naru-chan. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur dan beristirahat dahulu. Tapi sebelumnya kau minum obat dulu ya, akan Tousan bawakan airnya." ujar Minato ramah dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Minato. Ia membawakan segelas air dan beberapa buah obat untuk Naruto.

"Ini. Di minum ya!" ucap Kushina lembut

'Glukglukgluk'

"Te.. Terimakasih Kaasan" ujar Naruto lirih

"Ya!" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum manis

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur ya!"

"Ya"

"Oyasumi Naru-chan!" ucap Kushina dan Minato bersamaan

"Oyasumi, Kaasan, Tousan!" balas Naruto dan ia pun dengan sekejap tertidur pulas

… OoO …

"Sasuke! Apa kau sudah bangun?" teriak Mikoto pada anak bungsunya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat turun ke bawah. Kita sarapan bersama." teriak Mikoto sekali lagi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi singkat

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang berada di ruang makan.

"Ohayou!" sapa Sasuke

"Ohayou Sasuke-chan!" balas Mikoto

"Kaasan, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan' donk! Aku kan bukan anak perempuan, dan lagian aku bukan anak kecil lagi." protes Sasuke panjang lebar

"Benar, Mikoto. Jangan panggil Sasuke dengan panggilan itu. Menjijikan tau!" bela Fugaku yang baru datang ke ruang makan

"Tousan? Oh ya, kapan Aniki pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"Katanya beberapa hari lagi dia akan pulang." jawab Mikoto

"Hn"

"Sasuke, cepat habiskan makanan mu! Jangan sampai kau terlambat." ujar Fugaku

"Hn, sebentar lagi. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang sekarang menempati rumah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Nanti juga kau tau. Makanya, sesekali main ke rumah tetangga donk. Jangan karna ada Naruto doang." jawab Mikoto, tepatnya sedikit menggoda

"Apaan sih Kaasan." balas Sasuke dengan mukanya yang sedikit merona, "Terimakasih makananya. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati ya!"

… OoO …

"Eh-eh! Tau gak? Katanya bakalan ada murid baru loh!" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bernama Ino Yamanaka

"Masa sih? Perempuan atau Laki-laki ya?" kali ini giliran gadis berambut pink yang bertanya, dia adalah Sakura Haruno

"Entah lah!" jawab Ino

"Owh!"

Di lain tempat, tepatnya bangku sebelah pojok dekat jendela. Duduklah seorang pemuda berambut raven kebiru-biruan, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan rutin baginya, bila tiap hari ia melamun dan memandang ke arah jendela. Melihat indahnya langit yang berwarna biru, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang spesial dalam hatinya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Sedang enak-enaknya melamun, tiba-tiba ada yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei Sasuke!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrig, Kiba Inuzuka. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat dari Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya pada langit biru itu

"Hari ini pun, kau masih betah melamun ya?" goda seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam, Neji Hyuga. Dia juga merupakan salah satu sahabat Naruto. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka bisa bersahabat.

"Terserah. Lebih baik seperti ini, dari pada menggosipkan sesuatu yang belum pasti kebenarannya." jawab Sasuke dingin

"Sudahlah Neji. Sasuke memang seperti itu, setelah kepergian Naruto ke Suna. Jangan-jangan dia kangen lagi sama Naruto. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah bata, Gaara. Dia juga merupakan salah satu sahabat Naruto, dia juga tidak di sangka-sangka bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto. Sungguh mengherankan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah

"Hahahahaha.." suara tawa pun mereka bertiga lontarkan pada seorang Sasuke

"Urusai!" teriak Sasuke yang wajahnya masih bersemu merah

"KAKASHI-SENSEI DATANG!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari arah luar yang langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan tergesa-gesa

"Tumben tuh orang gak telat." timpal Kiba asal

"Lagi insaf kali!" jawab seseorang berambut hitam mirip nanas, Nara Shikamaru

"Tumben udah bangun?" tanya Kiba

"Lagi males tidur." jawab Shikamaru malas

"Hahaha.. Ada-ada saja kau."

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah seorang pria berambut silver yang menggunakan masker. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas XII A2.

"Ohayou minna-san!" sapa Kakashi

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei!" balas murid-muridnya

"Kali ini kalian kedantangan murid baru. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang mengenalnya, tapi ada juga yang tidak mengenalnya." ujar Kakashi panjang lebar, "Nah, dari pada bertele-tele. Silahkan masuk, anak baru!" perintah Kakashi pada murid baru itu

Anak baru itu pun memasuki ruangan kelas XII A2. Saat anak baru itu telah menampakan dirinya, alangkah terkejutnya semua orang yang berada di kelas itu. Ada yang diam seribu bahasa, ada yang berteriak histeris, ada yang menangis, ada yang senang, dan banyak lagi ekspresi yang mereka tampakkan.

"KYAAA..!" teriak salah seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Ino dengan sangat gembira

"KAU.. KAU.." ujar Kiba setengah berteriak dengan gelagapan

… **To Be Continue …**

**

* * *

**

READERS! *Treak-treak GaJe pake toa sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ala orang gila*

Bagaimana fict Shonen-ai pertama May-chan?

GaJe kah? Abal kah? Aneh kah?

Gomen kalo itu semua benar!

Soalnya baru kali ini May-chan bikin fict Shonen-ai, hehehe..

Awalnya mau bikin 'Oneshot', tapi kepanjangan.

Jadinya May-chan bikin aja 'Multi Chapter' lagi.

Beuh! -_-'

Padahal yang laen aja belum selesai. Parah sangat! (.)

Oh ya!

Tak lupa May-chan ucapkan,

"HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S!" *nabur bunga kemana-mana* (Walaupun kemaren)

Semoga fict SasuNaru bertambah banyak dan tentunya berkualitas, tidak kaya milik May-chan. Huhuhu.. T.T *pundung di pojokan*

One Again, "HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S!" *nabur-nabur batu kerikil -WHAT!-*

Hehehe! Piss ah.. (^.^)V

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

_

* * *

_

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

…Masashi Kishimoto-sensei …

**Pairing(s)**

… SasuNaru …

**Genre**

… General, Romance (maybe), etc …

**Rated**

… T …

**Warning**

… OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Gaje, Miss Typho, etc …

_Don't like, Don't Read_

**Summary**

Rahasia yang selama ini di tutupi Naruto dari teman-temannya, sedikit demi sedikit dari mereka telah mengetahuinya. Terutama oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun begitu, satu hal yang tidak Naruto inginkan. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui rahasianya. Rahasia yang bisa membuat semua orang khawatir padanya dan melarangnya berbuat sesuatu. **SasuNaru ~**

**

* * *

**

**~ SPECIAL THANKS TO ~**

_. __Aurorafyfy__ ._

_. fuj02 ._

_. __Safira Love SasuNaru__ ._

_. __Michiru No Akasuna__ ._

_. aT-taN ._

_. __Tori-chan Nadeshiko__ ._

_. Winter is Cold ._

_

* * *

_

**:: THE LAST OF MY LIFE ::**

****_~ Chapter __2 ~_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Nah, dari pada bertele-tele. Silahkan masuk, anak baru!" perintah Kakashi pada murid baru itu

Anak baru itu pun memasuki ruangan kelas XII A2. Saat anak baru itu telah menampakan dirinya, alangkah terkejutnya semua orang yang berada di kelas itu. Ada yang diam seribu bahasa, ada yang berteriak histeris, ada yang menangis, ada yang senang, dan banyak lagi ekspresi yang mereka tampakkan.

"KYAAA!" teriak salah seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Ino dengan sangat gembira

"KA-KAU.." ujar Kiba setengah berteriak dengan gelagapan

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menatap anak baru yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan sangat terkejut

Sekarang, suasana kelas penuh dengan suara bisikan-bisikan para penghuni kelas XII A2. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Kakashi membuka percakapan.

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian semua sedikit tenang?" tanya Kakashi sambil memberikan death glear terbaiknya

"Ha'i!" jawab semua murid, dan akhirnya keadaan kelas kembali damai dan tentram

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu! Mungkin saja ada yang tidak kenal denganmu." perintah Kakashi

"Ha'i!"

"Ohayou mina!" sapa seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyuman khasnya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal!" tambahnya

'Jadi benar, dia itu Naruto. Huh! Dasar si Dobe itu, membuatku khawatir saja.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, dan ia kembali melirik ke luar jendela sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ja-Jadi benar kau Naruto?" tanya Ino sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik

"Na-Naruto! Kalau boleh jujur, kau tampan dan keren sekali. Selain itu, kau juga jadi tinggi." kali ini giliran Sakura yang menjawab, tentunya dengan sedikit malu-malu dan wajah memerah

"Be-benar. Kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini?" tanya Ino yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah padam seperti Sakura

"Hahaha! Memangnya apa yang berubah? Aku tetap seperti dulu kok." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, sontak membuat kedua gadis itu pingsan di tempat. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Sakura dan Ino saja yang terpesona. Semua gadis di kelas pun ikut terpesona melihat Naruto yang sekarang. Memang, Naruto tidak setampan Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto mempunyai karisma dan daya tarik tersendiri untuk menarik para gadis.

"Nah Naruto. Sekarang kau duduk saja di bangku yang kosong." kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan bangku kosong, yang juga merupakan bangku Sasuke, "Nah anak-anak! Sensei sekarang tidak akan mengajar, jadi silahkan kalian belajar sendiri. Jaa!" tambahnya sambil pergi entah kemana

Saat Naruto menuju ke bangkunya, yang juga bangku Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia di cegat oleh seorang pria berambut coklat, yang mempunyai tato di kedua pipinya.

"Woi Naruto!" teriak Kiba cempreng

"Oh, Kiba. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto

"Baik-baik saja. Kau? Bagaimana sekolah mu saat di Suna? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Kiba balik

"Hahaha.. Begitulah!" jawab Naruto singkat, sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin teman-temannya tau dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, terutama pria itu. Pria yang disukainya sejak lama. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai Naruto! Kau sudah lupa ya sama kami?" panggil Gaara

"Tentu saja tidak, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru!" jawab Naruto

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ujar Neji lega, "Eh, kasihan tuh Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sangat kesepian, karena tidak ada kamu." bisik Neji ke Naruto

"Honto ni?" tanya Narto memastikan

"Ya!" jawab Neji, Kiba, Gaara, dan Shikamaru berbarengan

Setelah itu, Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto ceria

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Huft! Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya, Teme!" ucap Naruto sembari menahan tawanya

"Hn, tapi sepertinya sekarang kamu sudah sedikit berubah, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke dingin dan datar

"Masa sih? Memangnya apa yang berubah dari ku?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Entahlah. Mungkin sifat berisikmu." jawab Sasuke jujur

"Benar juga ya! Biasanya kan Naruto dan Kiba selalu berisik. Apalagi di tambah dengan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke yang tiap harinya menjadi rutinitas." kata Neji yang ikut-ikutan ngobrol

"Eeee! Kenapa ambil-ambil namaku?" tanya Kiba sambil teriak cempreng

"Tuh kan! Baru juga bilang, udah berisik. Ckckck.. Menyebalkan!" ucap Shikamaru yang juga tiba-tiba ikutan ngobrol

"Apa kau bilang? Argghhh!" geram Kiba sedikit emosi dan tentunya marah

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar donk." lerai Gaara

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di Suna?" tanya Gaara penasaran

"Te-Tentu saja aku sekolah. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Naruto sedikit gelagapan

"Apakah benar?" tanya Gaara memastikan

"Te-Tentu saja benar. Masa aku berbohong sih!" jawab Naruto masih dengan gelagapan

"Oh begitu!" ucap Gaara sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tanda mengerti.

"Ya, hahaha.." tawa Naruto sedikit memaksakan

Setelah itu, merekapun saling bernostalgia. Saling menceritakan kehidupan mereka, kisah cinta mereka, dan lainnya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke merasa bosan mendengar percakapan yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan bangkunya. Tapi dengan cepat tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran denga tingkah laku Sasuke

"Aku mau ke atap dulu." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangan Naruto

"Tu-Tunggu! Aku ikut!" cegah Naruto sambil meraih tangan Sasuke kembali, "Mina! Aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa.." pamit Naruto

"Ya!" jawab Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru berbarengan

"Cie-cie! Baru juga ketemu, udah PeDeKaTe!" goda Kiba

"Sudahlah Kiba, biarkan saja mereka. Seharusnya kau menjaga pacarmu baik-baik. Nanti dia suka lagi sama Naruto. Aku saja jadi suka sama dia." ucap Ino yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, wajah Ino sekarang sedikit blushing saat mengatakan nama Naruto

"Be-Benar juga! Dulukan Hinata-chan suka sama Naruto. Yosh, aku akan menjaga Hinata-chan dengan baik." balas Kiba bersemangat

… OoO …

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah di atap sekolah

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto balik

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, dan tentunya membuat Naruto sedikit sebal

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya. 'Hn' mu itu artinya, 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'?" tanya Naruto sambil menekankan kata-kata 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'

"Pokoknya 'Hn'." jawab Sasuke malas

"Dasar kau ini. Satu 'Teme' tetap saja 'Teme'!" ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Kau juga, 'Dobe' tetaplah 'Dobe'!" balas Sasuke sambil bersikap datar

"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja!"

"Hei, Dobe! Kenapa kau pulang ke Konoha? Apakah ada alasan khusus?" tanya Sasuke sangat-amat penasaran

Saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu, Naruto sedikit terdiam. Dia menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan mata biru langit miliknya. Naruto terdiam, dan membeku.

"Dobe? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Sasuke

"Ah, Ya! Gomen" balas Naruto yang tersadar dari acara diam dan melamunnya

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke penuh keheran

"Hmm, tidak. Oh ya! Aku ke kelas dulu ya, mau ngobrol-ngobrol lagi dengan yang lainnya. Jaa.." jawab Naruto sambil meminta pamit. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik Sasuke dan tanpa disangka-sangaka Sasuke memeluknya, sangat erat. Sampai-sampai Naruto sesak dibuatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Se-sesak." ucap Naruto lemas karena pelukan Sasuke yang begitu erat

"Naruto! Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar, sebentar saja. Aku mohon!" pohon Sasuke

"Ta-Tapi jangan seerat ini. Aku se-sesak!" ucap Naruto yang kali ini benar-benar lemas

"Ah, Gomen!" Sasuke pun akhirnya merenggangkan pelukannya, dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang sekarang sedikit lega

"Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Aku mencintai mu, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke jujur

"Ma-Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto gelagapan

"Apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam mata biru Naruto

"Umm. Sebenarnya aku juga dari dulu menyukaimu." ucap Naruto jujur

"Jadi?"

"Hmm, Ya!"

"Terimakasih Naruto!" kata Sasuke senang, tak lupa ia memeluk Naruto dan memberi kecupan ringan di pipi tan Naruto. Bagaimana wajah Naruto? Tentu sja memerah, alias blushing.

"Sa-Sasuke! Aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa.." pamit Naruto sambil salah tingkah

"Jaa.." balas Sasuke yang senang dengan keputusan Naruto

'Akhirnya!' batin Sasuke

… OoO …

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto bergegas menuju toilet dan ia segera mendekati westafel. Naruto sangat terkejut dengan perilaku yang tadi Sasuke lakukan. Walaupun hanya kecupan di pipi, Naruto merasa sangatlah malu. Tapi dengan kecupan itu, berarti hari ini mereka resmi jadian. Dan itu semua membuat Naruto senang, dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke yang sejak dulu ia sukai.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan dadanya sangat sakit. Ia juga merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas, dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Naruto terjatuh dari berdirinya, kakinya lemas dan organ-organ tubuh lainnya juga ikut lemas.

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana. Baru juga hari pertama ia kembali sekolah, ia malah kembali tumbang. Kali ini keadaan Naruto sangatlah mengkhawatirkan. Ia tertidur lemas di atas lantai toilet yang dingin dan mengerang kesakitan.

"ARGGGGHHH! SA-SAKIT..." erang Naruto

'Kami-sama! Apakah waktu ku sudah habis? Atau engkau hanya ingin mengujiku dengan cobaan yang engkau berikan padaku? Bila itu memang ujian yang engkau berikan, mudahkanlah aku dalam menjalani cobaanmu ini.'

… OoO …

Di lain tempat Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sepertinya mereka sedang menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Eh, Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas

"Jarang-jarang kau minta antar aku ke toilet. Biasanya juga tidak." kata Kiba asal

"Entahlah. Aku Cuma merasakan firasat buruk saja kalau pergi sendirian."

"Firasat buruk? Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Aku kan udah bilang, entahlah. Apa kau tidak dengar? Dasar bodoh!" jawab Shikamaru asal

"Bo-Bodoh kau bilang? Awas kau!" teriak Kiba yang menggema di koridor

"Diam Kiba! Jangan berisik." perintah Shikamaru

"Be-Berisik kau bilang?"

"SSStttttt... Sudah ku bilang. DIAM!" bentak Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Kiba berhenti berisik

"Apa kau mendengar ada suara erangan kesakitan?" tanya Shikamaru setengah berbisik

"Maksudmu?"

"Makanya jangan berisik. Coba dengar dengan seksama. Sepertinya dari arah toilet itu." ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukan toilet yang dimaksud

'ARRRGGGhHHH! SA-SAKIT...' erang seseorang dari arah toilet yang Shikamaru maksud

"Be-benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya? Mungkin saja dia sedang menunggu pertolongan." ajak Kiba

"AYO! Jangan-jangan orang itu sedang sekarat!" balas Shikamaru

'crek' suara pintu dibuka (bener gak ya nulisnya?)

Setelah pintu itu terbuka dengan sempurna, alangkah terkejutnya Shikamaru dan Kiba saat melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai toilet yang dingin. Mengerang kesakitan, dan terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk dari itu, di sekitar mulut orang itu banyak darah yang berceceran. Mereka sangatlah terkejut dengan sosok orang yang di depan mereka, yang ternyata adalah ...

"NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru dan Kiba berbarengan

… OoO …

'Apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan ya sekarang? Apa sekarang dia sedang ber-blushing ria? Atau sedang berNostalgia dengan teman-temannya? Huh, dasar Dobe.' batin Sasuke senang dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu

"Ada apa Sasuke? Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Sasuke

"Neji, Gaara? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Eh, kita nanya. Malah balik nanya lagi. Ckckck.. Kita mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu." jawab Neji

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Tentu saja hubungan mu dengan Naruto." Jawab Gaara, "Lalu, apakah kau berhasil menyatakannya?" tambahnya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Di terima?" kali ini giliran Neji yang bertanya

"Hn"

"Jangan pake bahasa 'Hn' mu itu dulu donk. Jawab, 'IYA' atau 'TIDAK'?" protes Gaara

"IYA!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"WAAAHHHH! Selamat ya!" ucap Neji dan Gaara berbarengan

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong Naruto dimana ya?" tanya Neji

"Sepertinya dia sedang di kelas deh. Atau mungkin sedang jalan-jalan di taman." jawab Sasuke

"Owh!"

"Eh, Sasuke!" panggil Gaara

"Hn"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya. Mau ketemu Naruto dulu. Jaa.." pamit Gaara

"Hn"

"Jaa.." balas Neji

'Aku harus mencari Naruto untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Harus!' batin Gaara

… OoO …

Kembali ke setting, dimana Shikamaru dan Kiba menemukan Naruto yang terkapar di atas lantai dingin toilet.

"NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru dan Kiba berbarengan

"Hei, Naruto! Kau kenapa? Kenapa banyak darah?" tanya Kiba khawatir karena melihat banyak darah di sekitar mulut Naruto

"Ti-Ti..ak a..pa-ap..a!" jawab Naruto lemas hingga kata-katanya terputus-putus

"Jangan berbohong! Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau bisa begini? Apa kau di hajar oleh seseorang, atau..." teriak Kiba yang meminta kepastian, tapi tiba-tiba ucapannya terpotong

"Sudahlah Kiba. Jangan banyak bicara. Kau malah memperburuk keadaan." potong Shikamaru yang sepertinya mengetahui keadaan Naruto

"Ta-Tapi.." ucap Kiba lirih

"Naruto, apakah kau bawa obat mu?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto tidak membawanya, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan

"Dimana sekarang obatnya?" tanya Shikamau lagi

"Ta-Ta..shh.."

"Kiba! Coba ambilkan obat Naruto di tasnya dan Jaketku di kelas. Cepat. Kalau tidak keadaan naruto akan memburuk. Sekalian bawa air yang ada di tasku!" perintah Shikamaru pada Kiba

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar, Naruto!"

"Kiba! Satu lagi, jangan sampai wajah khawatir mu itu terlihat orang lain!" teriak Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang mencoba memosisikan tubuh Naruto menjadi duduk

"YA!"

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu? Kau sakit apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran, "Apa jangan-jangan, kau kena penyakit..." tambahnya yang langsung dipotong Naruto

"Sshhtt.. To-Tolong ja..ngan kasih tau y..ng lainnya. Te..utama, Sasu..e. Kumo..on!" ucap Naruto lemas dan potong-potong. Walaupun Naruto berbicara tidak jelas, Shikamaru tau maksud dari ucapan temannya itu.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak janji."

"..a, Teri..a kasi.."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Nanti keadaan mu lebih parah." ucap Shikamaru memperingati, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Di mata Shikamaru, senyuman Naruto kali ini adalah senyuman yang paling kaku dan menderita selama ia berteman dengan Naruto. Si bocak ceria dan berisik.

"uhuk-uhuk.." Naruto terbatuk dan bercak-bercak darah di sekitar mulutnya pun bertambah, dan itu membuat Shikamaru benar-benar cemas

… OoO …

'Hosh-hosh!'

'Obat di tas Naruto, Jaket dan Air di atas Shikamaru, lalu apa lagi ya? Oh ya, mungkin dia membutuhkan tisu atau saputangan. Kebetulan di tasku ada. Tunggu dulu, pilih tisu atau saputangan ya?' batin Kiba bingung dan orang-orang yang melihatnya juga bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Kiba yang sangat aneh

'bawa aja deh dua-duanya!' akhirnya Kiba memutuskan barang mana yang bakal ia pilih, setelah itu Kiba langsung bergegas kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru berada. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang bertanya pada Kiba

"Hei Kiba! Kenapa kau buru-buru gitu?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Betul! Pake ada acara bawa ntuh barang semua lagi." ucap Sakura menambahkan

"Hehehe.. Kalah taruhan!" jawab Kiba polos, padahal ia sedang berbohong

"Kasihan sekali kau, Kiba! Hahahaha.."

"Biari, wew!" setelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Ino dan Sakura lontarkan, dengan sesegera ia pergi ke tempat itu

… OoO …

"Maaf menunggu! Ini!" ucap Kiba yang langsung menyodorkan obat dan air minum pada Shikamaru

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Lihat, darahnya semakin banyak!" protes Shikamaru

"Ya maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Kiba dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Naruto

"Naruto, ini! Minum obatnya. Tapi sebelumnya kumur dulu mulutmu, kalau bisa sampai bersih. Agar tidak ada darah yang terminum." perintah Shikamaru pada Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak mau merepotkan yang lainnya, ia pun menuruti perintah Shikamaru.

"Te-Terimakas..h Shi..maru!" ucap Naruto masih terbata-bata

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Naruto, kalau sudah selesai. Kami akan membantumu membersihkan bercak-bercak darah itu." ucap Shikamaru

"Nah, udah selesai kan. Ayo berdiri!" ajak Kiba, "Biar Shikamaru yang membersihkan lantai. Kita bersihkan saja dulu darah yang ada di baju mu." tambahnya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Melihat keadaannya yang sekarang, ia tidak bisa menolak atau pun berbicara. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hei Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba

"Apa?"

"Gimana kalau kita bawa Naruto ke UKS? Kebetulan UKS tidak ada guru penjaganya." usul Kiba

'hmmm..' sesaat Shikamaru berpikir, lalu ia pun mengambil keputusan. "Boleh juga. Ayo bantu aku menggotong Naruto!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menggotong Naruto, dan dibantu Kiba

'Jarang-jarang dia menyanggupi usulanku. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan?' batin Kiba heran

… OoO …

'Naruto dimana ya? Di kelas tidak ada. Di taman juga tidak ada. Huh! Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kelas. Mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah ada di kelas.' batin Gaara sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah

"Hei Gaara!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang

"Neji, Sasuke?" panggil Gaara balik

"Sedang apa kau berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah? Jangan-jangan sedang memikirkan sesuatu." tebak Neji

"Kata siapa? Lagi malas saja di kelas. Mending jalan-jalan. Lalu, kalian sendiri?" tanya Gaara

"Kami mau kembali ke UKS. Mau mengambil data-data orang yang di rawat disana." jawab Sasuke

"Oh! Kalau begitu, aku ikut ya!" pinta Gaara

"Hn"

… OoO …

"Naruto! Kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba

"Ya, sudah agak mending!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan batuk mu?" sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya

"Sudah tidak batuk lagi. Terimakasih ya teman-teman!" ucap Naruto senang

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita bisa menjalankan rencana kita. Betul tidak Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru

"Ya. Itu juga kalau mereka benar-benar datang ke sini. Huamm.." jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap

Tak lama kemudian, mereka yang disebut-sebut Shikamaru, akhirnya datang. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji. Dan kesan pertama yang mereka tunjukkan adalah TERKEJUT. Terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto yang sedang berbaring dan menutup matanya.

"NARUTO?" panggil ketiga orang yang baru masuk ke UKS

"Hgnn.." erang Naruto yang di buat-buat seperti orang yang sedang tidur, dan tentu saja matanya masih tertutup

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke cemas

"Naruto? Dia sedang tidur kok." jawab Shikamaru malas

"Maksud Sasuke, kenapa kalian ada di UKS?" tanya Neji membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke

"Kalian gak dengar ya? Kita-kita ini lagi pada tidur. Masa gitu aja gak ngerti sih!" oceh Kiba yang baru menampakkan dirinya

"Kiba?" panggil Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara berbarengan dan tampak heran

"Huamm.. Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidur-bo'ongan-nya

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara berbarengan dan tampak lebih heran

"Kenapa sih? Apakah ada yang salah dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto sebal

"Tidak. Ku kira kau kenapa-napa, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke lembut

"Oh!"

"Oh ya! Sejak kapan kalian berada di UKS?" tanya Gaara pada Shikamaru. Menurutnya, bertanya pada Shikamaru selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang meyakinkan

"Sejak kami bertemu Naruto di toilet." jawab Shikamaru jujur

"Oh! Pantas saja, dari tadi aku mencari kalian. Tapi tidak ketemu." ucap Gaara

"Eh, bukankah sekarang waktunya kita pulang?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba

"Benar juga. Pulang yuk!" ajak Naruto ceria

"Dobe! Maaf. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu hari ini. Soalnya banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan di sekolah. Tak apa kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil meminta maaf

"Ya, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke kelas (kecuali Sasuke) untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barang mereka yang di tinggal di kelas.

"Naruto! Aku pulang duluan ya! Hinata sudah menunggu ku. Jaa.." pamit Kiba, tapi sebelum ia pamit. Kiba membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto, "Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai tumbang lagi" dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kaku

"Aku dan Shikamaru juga duluan ya! Ada yang perlu kami beli untuk keperluan club. Jaa.." pamit Neji, di ikuti Shikamaru dari belakang. Tapi sebelumnya Shikamaru menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam. Tatapan itu seperti mengatakan, 'Kalau butuh bantuan kami, jangan sungkan-sungkan!'. Dan Naruto pun sama seperti halnya membalas kiba, ia tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Shikamaru 'Ya! Terimakasih!'

"Gaara! Kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja! Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu. Jadi, sekalian saja aku mengantar mu pulang." jawab Gaara, "Bagaimana?" tambahnya

"Ya, boleh saja sih! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju arah rumahnya

"Apakah benar, kau pindah sekolah ke Suna?" tanya Gaara balik

"Te-Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." ujar Gaara datar

'Apakah dia berbicara jujur?' tanya Gaara dalam hatinya

Saat perjalanan, suasana mereka berdua sangatlah dingin. Tidak ada yang sanggup membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan. Gaara heran dengan tingkah Naruto, tanpa basa basi ia pun ikut berhenti.

"Naruto? Kenapa berhenti? Ada apa dengan..." tanya Gaara heran, tapi kata-katanya terputus diakhir kalimatnya. Gaara terdiam, ia sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto sekarang. Yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang memegang dadanya dan seperti menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit

"Naruto! Kenapa kau?" tanya Gaara cemas, dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba, Naruto terduduk lemas di atas jalan yang ia lalui sambil tetap memegang dadanya. Gaara semakin cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto? Apa kau sakit? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit!" ucap Gaara cemas sembari memapah Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Malahan ada yang lebih parah, tiba-tiba Naruto kembali batuk dan mengeluarkan bercak-bercak darah pada tangannya. Naruto kaget melihat bercak darah itu. Itu karena Naruto tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu dengan keadaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Gaara melihat bercak darah itu dan dengan sukses membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Naruto! Apa itu? Ternyata kau benar-benar sakit? Aku akan membawa mu ke Rumah Sakit. Ayo! Akan ku gendong kau!" ucap Gaara cemas

"Ti-Tidak usah, Ga-Gaara! A-Aku baik-baik saja!" balas Naruto sedikit gelagapan. Tapi tiba-tiba, Naruto tumbang dan tak sadarkan diri

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara benar-benar cemas. Tanpa basa basi, Gaara segera menggendong Naruto dan berlari menuju Rumah Sakit yang terdekat. Cacian dan makian yang di terimanya dari orang-orang yang di tubruknya, ia hiraukan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah 'NARUTO', sahabat terbaiknya.

… OoO …

Lampu ruang UGD masih menyala, menandakan bahwa pemeriksaan belum selesai.

Pada saat itu, Gaara sangat-amat cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang memperihatinkan. Sampai-sampai Gaara berjalan bolak-balik di depan ruang UGD.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu UGD padam dan seorang dokter berambut perak keluar dari pintu UGD tersebut.

"Dokter Kabuto! Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Gaara cemas

"Naruto? Jadi anak itu namanya Naruto?" tanya Kabuto balik

"Ya, dia Naruto. Sahabat ku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm.. Ternyata perkiraan ku benar." jawab Kabuto sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya

"Maksud Dokter?" tanya Gaara heran

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Ayo ke ruangan ku!" ajak Kabuto

… OoO …

Setelah sampai di ruangan Dokter Kabuto, ia mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk. Tanpa basa basi, Gaara pun bertanya maksud dari perkataan Kabuto tadi.

"Dokter Kabuto, bisakah anda menjelaskan perkataan anda tadi?" tanya Gaara penuh dengan pertanyaan besar

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Dokter'. Kita kan masih saudara." jawab Kabuto sambil tersenyum maklum

"Baiklah!"

"Perlu kamu ketahui Gaara. Saat kami mau memeriksanya, alangkah terkejutnya kami. Saat membuka jeketnya, ternyata banyak bekas darah yang terdapat pada seragamnya. Dan dari itu dapat disimpulkan, bahwa sebelumnya. Penyakitnya sudah kambuh, dan sepertinya sedikit parah." ujar Kabuto panjang lebar

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Gaara cemas

"Sekarang sudah agak membaik, walau pun masih tetap tidak bisa di sembuhkan." jawab Kabuto

"Kabuto-san, apakah kau bisa menceritakannya?" pohon Gaara

"Baiklah, Naruto pernah di rawat di Rumah Sakit ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, dikarenakan dokter yang di sini tidak bisa mengatasi penyakitnya. Ia di pindahkan ke Suna, dan dirawat oleh neneknya. Neneknya adalah Tsunade-sama. Seorang dokter cantik yang sangat ahli dalam menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit. Tapi, mau bagaimana pun penyakit Naruto tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Yah! Aku pikir sekarang Naruto sudah tiada karena penyakitnya, tapi ternyata. Dia masih hidup, dan Tsunade-sama berhasil merawat Naruto sampai sekarang. Tapi sepertinya, Tsunade-sama sudah tidak bisa menahan penyakit Naruto yang menjadi-jadi." ujar Kabuto panjang lebar

"Memangnya Naruto sakit apa?" tanya Gaara yang benar-benar khawatir

"Naruto mengidap... Kanker Paru-paru yang sekarang sudah sangat parah." jawab Kabuto lesuh

"APAAAA!" teriak Gaara

… **To Be Continue …**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review:**

**Aurorafyfy****: **Penyakitnya bakalan ketemu kok di chapter ini. Jangan lupa Review nya lagi ya! ^.^

**fuj02: **Wah! Senangnya bikin orang laen nangis -lho?-. Oke! Ini udah di Update. Review ya! Hehehe.. ^.^

**Safira Love SasuNaru****: **Kalo gak bersambung, ntar kepanjangan dunk! Hehehe.. Oke! Ini udah di Update. Review ya! Hehehe.. ^.^

**Michiru No Akasuna****: **Typhoo sih udah pasti ada. Orang bkin nya juga buru-buru, hehe.. Oke! Ini udah di Update. Review ya! Hehehe.. ^.^

**aT-taN: **Wah! Ingusnya berceceran! Hehehe.. Oke! Ini udah di Update. Review ya! Hehehe.. ^.^

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko****: **Wah! Nangis ya? Kejadian langka nih. Fto akh! Gimana ya rasanya? Biasa aja deh. Soalnya di fict ini sifat Naruto nya kayak yang May-chan inginkan. Hehehe.. *kalau gak ngerti, bisa menelepon RSJ -tambah ngaco-* Oke! Ini udah di Update. Review ya! Hehehe.. ^.^

**Winter is Cold: **Gak sabar pengen nangis? *Batin May-chan: Aneh banget nih anak!* Oke! Ini udah di Update. Review ya! Hehehe.. ^.^

* * *

Kyaaaaa~

Bentar lagi 'THE END' nih!

Asyik~

Asyik~

Asyik~ *ditimpuk readers*

Maen timpuk aja nie readers, May-chan kan belum selese ngomongnya. Huh!

Maksud May-chan bilang 'asyik' itu, tugas bikin fict berkurang gto.

Ngerti? *readers: OOHH! ^o^*

Molongo!

Udah ah, acara bercanda and kiddingnya -?-

Gomen ya kalo ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, dLL!

Gomen ne! .

Oh iya, hampir lupa! ^.^

Bagi para _Readers_ and _Reviewer_ yang menunggu-nunggu fict May-chan yang judulnya 'THE MASK OF KITSUNE (TMoK)', mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Karena fict ini untuk sementara bakalan sangat-amat lama di publish.

Pasti udah tau khan alesannya? *readers: KAGAK!*

Alesannya, karena May-chan pengen memfokuskan sangat-amat pada fict itu. Jadi Fict-fict May-chan yang belum tuntas mau di tuntasin dulu. Biar bikin cerita yang Kitsune lebih bagus dan lebih mantap. Tak apha kan _Readers_ and _Reviewers_?

Segitu aja deh dari May-chan.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

…Masashi Kishimoto-sensei …

**Pairing(s)**

… SasuNaru …

**Genre**

… General, Romance (maybe), etc …

**Rated**

… T …

**Warning**

… OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Aneh, Gaje, Miss Typho, etc …

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

**Summary**

Dari hari ke hari keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk dan mencemaskan. Tiap malam dia selalu mengerang kesakitan. Ia merasa tak lama lagi waktunya habis. Ya, waktunya tidak lama lagi akan habis. Hanya beberapa hari lagi.

* * *

**~ SPECIAL THANKS TO ~**

_. __Michiru No Akasuna__ ._

_. Rinyaow love FFN ._

_. __Aurorafyfy__ ._

_. __Tori-chan Nadeshiko__ ._

_. Fi suki-suki._

_. Fuj02 ._

_. aT-taN ._

_

* * *

_

**:: THE LAST OF MY LIFE ::**

_~ Chapter 3 ~_

_

* * *

_

"Memangnya Naruto sakit apa?" tanya Gaara yang benar-benar khawatir

"Naruto mengidap... Kanker Paru-paru yang sekarang sudah sangat parah." jawab Kabuto lesu

"APAAAA!" teriak Gaara sangat terkejut

"Kabuto-san. Yang benar saja. Kau berbohongkan?" tanya Gaara sambil menenangkan dirinya

"Hah! Gaara.." panggil Kabuto sambil menghela nafas, "Aku serius!" tambahnya dengan nada-nada serius

"Ja-Jadi itu SE-Ri-US?" tanya Gaara meyakinkan

"Ya!" jawab Kabuto lebih meyakinkan

Sesaat, terlihat wajah Gaara yang menunjukkan perasaan sedih, terkejut, kecewa dan prihatin yang bercampur menjadi satu. Gaara benar-benar kecewa pada Naruto, karena ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya sejak lama darinya dan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi di lain pihak juga, Gaara sedih dan prihatin pada keadaan Naruto, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Karena Naruto, kini Gaara mempunyai banyak teman dan ia tidak takut lagi dengan kegelapan yang dulu meyelimutinya. Kegelapan yang membuatnya jahat dan dingin pada setiap orang, termasuk kakak-kakak nya. Dan hanya Naruto seoranglah yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Ya.. Hanya Narutolah yang mengerti akan keadaan dirinya.

… OoO …

GAARA's POV

Aku benar-benar syok dengan apa yang dikatakan Kabuto-san. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Naruto perbuat. Dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dalam beberapa tahun ini, lalu membohongi kami. Sahabatnya sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya.

Kini, aku tengah berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Tentu saja tujuanku itu ruangan dimana Naruto di rawat. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah aku di ruangan itu. Ku buka pintu itu, pelan. Takut-takut Naruto belum bangun dari pingsannya.

'sreeett'

Setelah ku buka pintu itu, alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat sosok itu. Dia, Naruto. Sedang terduduk di atas ranjang itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah, kini menjadi biru kelam. Mata itu menyiratkan kesakitan dan kekosongan yang mendalam.

Ku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Tapi sepertinya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Ku tepuk bahunya untuk menyadarkannya dan memanggil namanya lembut.

"Naruto.."

GAARA's END POV

… OoO …

NARUTO's POV

'Ngggggg..' erangku pelan sambil memegang dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Ku lihat sekelilingku, hanya warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan ini dan tercium bau obat-obatan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Seketika aku berfikir bahwa aku sekarang ada di tempat yang sudah kuanggap rumah kedua ku, yaitu Rumah Sakit. Ya, Rumah Sakit adalah rumahku yang kedua. Mungkin, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku di rumah keduaku ini. Tapi entahlah, hanya Kami-sama lah yang tahu akan semua itu.

Setelah kesadaranku pulih kembali, aku mencoba untuk memposisikan diri menjadi setengah duduk. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku sakit, dan dadaku sakit. Bukan hanya itu, tiap kali aku mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lalu, kepalaku selalu merasa sakit dan pusing.

Aku tau, umurku tidak akan panjang. Dan aku tau, aku sudah membohongi teman-teman ku dan orang-orang di dekatku tentang penyakitku ini. Mungkin sekarang, orang-orang yang mengetahui penyakitku akan bertambah. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah mengetahui keadaanku, dan sekarang Gaara. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang telah ku anggap saudara. Dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti diriku. Maka dengan itu, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaan ku. Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak mau membuat semua orang sedih dengan kepergian ku. Tapi.. Tapi aku terpaksa. Terpaksa melakukannya. Ya, waktuku tinggal 2 hari lagi untuk bersama teman-temanku selama tubuhku masih bisa aku kendalikan.

Lalu, apakah teman-temanku akan membenciku karena hal ini? Apakah mereka akan menjauh dariku? Kalau iya, apakah aku akan bertahan dengan semua kebencian itu?

Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Mudahkan aku menjalani cobaan yang engkau berikan.

'sreettt'

Sekilas, ku dengar ada suara pintu dibuka dan suara seseorang mendekatiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Lebih baik begini, berdiam di kesendirian seperti halnya dulu. Kesepian dan dikucili.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dan ia pun memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Ku lihat wajah orang yang menepukku dan ternyata itu adalah Gaara. Sahabatku.

"Naruto.." panggil Gaara lembut

"Ga-Gaara?" jawabku heran dan gugup

"Kau sudah sadar ya? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di dekat ranjangku

"Ya, sudah agak membaik." jawabku lirih, "Ano Gaara.."

"Ya?"

Seketika, ku ihat wajah Gaara. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Aku tau, dia berbohong. Aku juga tau, kalau Gaara sudah mengetahui penyakitku ini. Tapi, karena tingkahnya lah aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang aku perbuat. Apakah aku harus bicara jujur padanya?

"Umm.. Terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku akan terkapar sendirian di jalan. Hahahaha.." kataku sambil mencoba tertawa, walaupun hambar

"..." tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Sepertinya dia marah atau kecewa karena aku belum jujur padanya.

"Gaara, gomen!" ucapku lirih

"Atas apa?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum -paksa-

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" ucapku dengan suara yang mulai serak dan tanpa ku sadari, air mataku mengalir. Ya, mengalir. Aku menangis.

"Na-Naruto? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Gaara yang sepertinya khawatir pada keadaanku

"Aku.. Aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Gomen sudah membohongi mu selama ini. Gomen!" kataku setengah berteriak

"..." Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari mulut Gaara. Karena sikapnya, tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan tanpa ku sadari Gaara memelukku lembut dan tulus. Akupun membalas pelukkannya. Tak lama kemudian kami melepas pelukan lembut itu. Ku tatap wajah Gaara dengan seksama. Dia, dia tersenyum tulus padaku. Tidak ada paksaan dalam senyumnya itu. Aku senang dia sekarang sudah tidak tersenyum dengan senyum bohongannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto, aku sudah tau tentang keadaanmu dan masalahmu. Aku juga sudah tau, bahwa selama ini kau membohongi kami berempat dan teman-teman lainnya," wajah Gaara tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam

"A-Aku.." ucapku gelagapan dan tiba-tiba dipotong Gaara

"Aku juga tau, kau berbuat semua itu karena tidak ingin membuat semuanya khawatir dan mengasihani mu. Tapi perbuatanmu itu salah. Salah besar. Mungkin aku masih bisa menerima semua itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan.. Sasuke? Sahabatmu sendiri. Apakah mereka akan menerima semua ini?" tanya Gaara

Di tanya seperti itu, aku pun dibuat bingung olehnya. Aku terdiam sejenak dan mencoba mengeluarkan beberapa kata atau kalimat dari mulutku ini.

"Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah tau hal ini," ucapku lirih

"Lalu Neji dan Sasuke belum tau? Kalau mereka belum tau, biar aku yang memberitahu mereka." kata Gaara sembari mengambil handphone-nya

"Tunggu Gaara!" cegahku, "Aku mohon jangan beritahu mereka berdua. Terutama Sasuke, kumohon!" tambahku

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji. Oke!"

"Te-Terimakasih!" hatiku kini menjadi sedikit lega dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara, tapi tetap saja aku takut. Takut bahwa semuanya akan tahu akan rahasia ku.

"Gaara, apakah aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya ku sedikit takut

"Memangnya kau sudah baikan? Lebih baik, mulai hari ini kau dirawat saja disini. Kata Kabuto-san, penyakitmu semakin parah. Dan akan lebih baik kau..." jawab Gaara sembari menasehatiku, tapi cepat-cepat ku putong perkataannya

"Gaara! Kumohon! Untuk sekarang, aku tidak mau dulu dirawat. Ada suatu urusan yang harus ku lakukan. Aku mohon! Selain itu, aku tidak mau melihat Tousan dan Kaasan khawatir." ujar ku panjang lebar

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Akan kutanyakan pada Kabuto-san dulu. Semoga saja diijinkan."

"Trimakasih.."

END OF NARUTO's POV

… OoO …

Sudah 30 menit Naruto menunggu Gaara di ruangan dimana dia berada. Naruto cemas, kalau-kalau ia tidak di ijinkan untuk pulang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Gaara dan Kabuto datang. Ada rasa lega di hati Naruto, karena Gaara dan Kabuto telah datang.

"Naruto, apakah benar kau ingin segera pulang?" tanya Kabuto pada Naruto yang tengah duduk diranjangnya.

"Ya, Kabuto-san!" jawab Naruto mantap

"Hmm, baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Jaga baik-baik keadaan mu. Jangan sampai keadaanmu bertambah parah. Salam untuk kedua orang tuamu ya, Naruto." ujar Kabuto sambil tersenyum

"Baik! Terimakasih, Kabuto-san!" Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya

"Kabuto-san, aku pergi dulu. Jaa.." pamit Gaara, diikuti oleh Naruto

"Jaa.."

… OoO …

Setelah Naruto dan Gaara berpamitan dengan Kabuto, mereka bergegas pulang. Karena hari mulai gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan taksi. Di mobil itu terasa sangat hening dan sepi, diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sedikitpun. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto memecahkan keheningan dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Gaara, Terimakasih ya!" ucap Naruto senang

"Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi hal itu. Lebih baik sekarang pikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk nanti di rumah. Bukankah kau tidak mau membuat orang tuamu khawatir?" ujar Gaara sedikit lelah

"Hmm, iya sih. Tapi setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih padamu. Bukan, bukan padamu saja aku harus berterimakasih. Tapi juga pada Kiba dan Shikamaru yang membantuku saat tadi di sekolah. Ya, aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka!"

"Hmm. Naruto, sudah sampai nih. Lebih baik kau cepat turun." kata Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Naruto

"Ah, ya! Terimakasih lagi ya, Gaara. Karena kau sudah mengantarku. Jaa.." pamit Naruto

"Ya, jaga keadaanmu baik-baik." balas Gaara sedikit berteriak

"Ya!" jawab Naruto

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara segera pulang ke rumahnya. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, Gaara berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolah. Akan tetapi keberuntungan memihak Gaara, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ada dalam taksi itu Gaara. Kalau Sasuke tau Naruto pulang malam karena bersamanya, bisa mati dia dihajar Sasuke. Sungguh malang kau Gaara. *author dihajar masal*

… OoO …

NARUTO's POV

Kini, aku berada tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Aku mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kelak Tousan dan Kaasan lontarkan. Akan tetapi aku tidak sanggup bila melihat ayah dan ibu menangis kembali hanya karna aku. Anak mereka yang tak lama lagi meninggalkan mereka.

Kudorong pintu rumahku yang sepertinya tidak terkunci itu, lalu ku tutup pintu itu pelan-pelan. Tapi memang aku ini ceroboh, setelah menutup pintu aku pun terjatuh. Terjatuh karena kepalaku kembali terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Karena terdengar suara gaduh, Tousan dan Kaasan berlari kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat menemukan ku terduduk di lantai rumah kami yang dingin.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kaasan ku, Kushina

"A-Aku pulang! Hehehehe.." ucapku polos sambil tertawa bodoh

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina lagi dan ia pun langsung memeluk ku erat. Sangat erat, sampai-sampai aku merasa sesak dibuatnya

"Se-Sesak.. Kaa..san!" kataku terbata-bata

"Ah, Gomen Naru-chan!" Kushina meminta maaf padaku, tapi pelukannya tidak lepas dari ku. Hanya saja dia sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Naruto, kamu kemana saja sih? Sampai-sampai pulang jam 7 malam. Apa kau tidak bosan-bosannya membuta Tousan dan Kaasan mu khawatir?" tanya Tousan ku, Minato

"Gomen ne Tousan, Kaasan. Aku tadi habis jalan-jalan sama temanku." kata ku terpaksa berbohong

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau ulangi lagi ya! Kaasan benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." ucap Kushina sangat khawatir, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya

"Sekali lagi Gomen!"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, terus nanti kita makan bersama. Ayo Naruto!" perintah Tousan sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang mirip sekali dengan ku

"Yosh! Aku mandi dulu ya!" pamitku sampil berlari kearah kamarku yang berada tepat di lantai 2

"Dasar!" keluh Kaasan

Tidak sampai 5 menit aku sampai ke kamarku, aku dengan segera mengambil pakaian ku dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, aku membasuh tubuhku dengan air shower. Kini rasa dingin menyelimutiku, padahal air shower yang ku pakai ini adalah air hangat. Memang sudah tak aneh lagi kalau aku merasakan semua itu, tapi tetap saja aku menjadi sedih dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Rapuh. Ya, rapuh dan aku hanya tinggal menunggu saja.

Tak banyak waktu yang ku habiskan untuk mandi, ku pakai baju kesayangan ku lalu ku basuh rambutku yang basah ini. Ku baringkan sebentar tubuhku diatas kasur ku, lalu ku tutup mataku dengan handuk yang tadi kupakai untuk membasuh rambutku dan mencoba untuk rileks.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar ada suara sesuatu yang diketuk. Aku terbangun dari acara tidur-tiduran ku dan langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Alhasil, suara itu berasal dari jendela kamarku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun membuka jendela itu dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat sosok di balik jendela itu. Sasuke Uchiha?

"Sasuke?" panggil ku heran

"Hai, Naru-koi!" balas Sasuke sambil melompat ke dalam kamarku

"Ke-Kenapa kamu bisa berada di sana? Selain itu, kenapa masuk ke kamarku lewat jendela?" tanyaku sangat terkejut

"Bukankah dulu kau juga begitu?" tanya Sasuke balik, ehem.. tepatnya menggoda

"Iya, tapi kan waktu itu aku masih kecil. Jadi wajar kan!" jawab Naruto sedikit malu dengan kenangan masa lalunya

"Hahaha.. Kau imut deh kalau malu-malu gitu. Hmm, kamar mu sekarang berbeda ya!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengamati kamarku. Karena kamarku diamati seperti itu, aku pun jadi kesal sendiri. Tanpa sadar, aku mengembungkan pipiku yang berwarna tan ini. Tapi yang membuatku kesal lagi, Sasuke malah tertawa melihatku seperti ini. Memang dia tidak berubah dari dulu, tetap menyebalkan. Dasar Teme!

"Huh!"

"Naru-koi jangan marah donk! Aku kan cuma bercanda. Hehehe.. Eh, tumben baru mandi. Abis dari mana?"

"Ka-Kau juga sama kan, baru mandi?" tanya ku balik, tentu saja dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena dipanggil Naru-koi. Sepengetahuan ku kan, embel-embel itu biasanya dikasihkan pada istrinya atau suaminya. Aku kan.. hmm.. -blush-

"Huftt.. Aku baru pulang dari sekolah. Biasa, rapat OSIS. Tapi untungnya semua sudah selesai." jawab Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu, HAH?"

"Ti-Tidak! Hahahhahaha.." tawa Sasuke pun akhirnya meledak, sampai-sampai membuat ku naik pitam. Tapi semua itu berakhir dengan panggilan seseorang, tepatnya Kaasan ku.

"NARU-CHAN! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" teriak ibu ku dari arah lantai bawah

"YA!" jawabku singkat

"Eh, Teme! Sudah makan belum? Mau ikut makan gak?" tawarku

"Ah, tidak usah. Eh, aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa.." pamit Sasuke sambil mencoba melompat ke jendela kamarnya, tapi sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang hangat yang menyentuh bibirku. Kubulatkan mataku dan kulihat Sasuke mencium bibirku lembut, dan itu terasa sangat.. hangat. Hanya dalam beberapa detik ciuman lembut ini berlangsung, Sasuke pun melepasnya dan langsung melompat ke jendela kamarnya. Tanpa sadar, wajahku memerah dan hatiku merasa... senang. 'Argghhh! Apa yang kupikirkan!' gerutuku dalam hati. Kututup kaca jendelaku dan tirainya, tapi sesekali kucoba untuk mengintip ekspresi Sasuke dibalik tirai jendelaku. Kulihat dia tersenyum senang dan wajahnya terlihat sangat merah.

Ku tutup tirai jendelaku dan aku pun segera berjalan ke ruang makan, tentu saja dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

NARUTO's END POV

… OoO …

"Naru-chan! Jangan lupa makan obatnya." kata Kushina mengingatkan anaknya

"Ya!" jawab Naruto sedikit malas, ia pun langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat. Tapi baru saja mau menaiki tangga, Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh.

'BRUKKK'

"Aduhhhh!" keluh Naruto kesakitan

"NARU-CHAN! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Minato

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ceroboh saja Kaasan, Tousan. Tidak usah khawatir, ok!" jawab Naruto polos dengan menampakkan senyuman khasnya

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" kali ini giliran Minato yang bertanya

"Benar!" jawab Naruto mantap, dan ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan bersikap baik-baik saja. Dia, Naruto.. tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir dan menangis karnanya. Yang Naruto inginkan hanya satu, melihat orang tuanya tersenyum tulus kepadanya tanpa beban apapun.

"Kalau begitu cepat ke kamar, lalu istirahat yang cukup dan jangan lupa makan obatnya." perintah Minato sembari meninggalkan Naruto, tentu saja diikuti Kushina dibelakangnya

"Ok!"

Setelah itu, Naruto mencoba berjalan menaiki tangga dengan keadaan yang seperti biasanya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto berjalan seperti itu menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dalam hatinya ia terus menggerutu dan memarahi dirinya sendiri, 'Sial! Kenapa harus saat ada Kaasan dan Tousan sih? Ayolah tubuhku, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, kumohon!'. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun sampai dikamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Kini nafasnya memburu dan banyak keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Dengan sesegera Naruto mengambil obat dari laci dekat tempat tidurnya, dan meminumnya. Setidaknya usahanya ini dapat membantu, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan tujuan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Setelah lampu kamar padam, Naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dan berusaha kembali untuk tidur. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

… OoO …

Di lain tempat, Minato terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang dengan ditemani Kushina. Ekspresi mereka kini sangatlat terlihat sedih, sampai-sampai Kushina menangis dipelukan Minato.

"Kaasan, apakah Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato dengan wajah sedih

"_Entahlah. Kalau sudah menampakkan ciri-ciri itu, berarti virus itu sudah mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya."_ jawab Tsunade dari sebrang telepon dengan suara lirih

"A-Apakah perlahan-lahan Naruto akan lumpuh?" kini giliran Kushina yang bertanya

"_..."_ tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Tsunade. Sepertinya ia bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada anaknnya itu.

"Kaasan?" panggil Kushina dengan suara parau

"_..."_ Tsunade masih tetap tidak menjawab

"Apakah itu artinya iya?" tebak Minato pada Tsunade

"_Maaf, tapi itu benar."_ jawab Tsunade

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Mi..nato, Naruto.. Naruto.." ucap Kushina sambil menangis

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita." hibur Minato pada Kushina

"_Kushina, jangan menangis lagi ya! Nanti pagi aku akan ke Konoha, mungkin sampai keesokan harinya. Jadi kau jangan menangis ya!"_ kata Tsunade dengan suara lembut

"Te-Terimakasih, Kaasan! Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." jawab Kushina masih dengan wajah sendu

"_Kushina, ayolah! Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan mu menangis terus. Kaasan mohon!"_ pinta Tsunade dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut dan dalam setiap katanya terpancarkan kepedulian yang sangat besar

"Kushina, jangan buat Kaasan khawatir donk. Kasihankan Kaasannya," bela Minato

"_Benar apa yang dikatakan Minato. Masa kau mau buat aku khawatir sih? Mana Kushina yang selalu ceria dan tegar?"_ canda Tsunade

"A-Aku sudah tidak me-menangis lagi kok! Kaasan salah dengar kali, iya kan Minato?" bohong Kushina pada Tsunade, dan Minato pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah istrinya itu

"Hahahaha.. Iya!" balas Minato sambil tertawa kecil

"_Fyuh! Kalau begitu cepatlah kalian tidur. Jangan sampai kalian pun ikut sakit. Ok! Jaa.."_ pamit Tsunade

"Jaa.. Kaasan!" balas Minato dan Kushina berbarengan

… OoO …

Tengah malam kini telah datang, dan pada jam seginilah banyak orang yang sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Tapi tidak untuk Namikaze Naruto. Kini ia sedang mengerang kesakitan dan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya sambil memegang dadanya erat. Yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah kesakitan pada seluruh tubunya dan pada dadanya.

"Arrggggghhhh... SAKIT!"

Karena hal itu, tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang berada dirumahnya terkejut setengah mati. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan kasar yang ternyata adalah Minato dan Kushina.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Kushina histeris

"Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kushina tidak tenang

"Sa.. Sakit!"

"Kushina, tenanglah! Lebih baik Naruto dibaringkan dulu diatas tempat tidurnya. Kasihan dia kedinginan." kata Minato menenangkan. Kushina mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan pendapat suaminya. Tanpa basa basi, Minato akhirnya berhasil mengankat Naruto ke tempat tidurnya.

"Minato! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sepertinya keadaan Naruto semakin parah." tanya Kushina bingung

"Hmm, terpaksa kita menggunakan 'itu' lagi."

"'itu'? Maksudmu?" tanya Kushina meyakinkan

"Ya, obat penenang itu. Kita terpaksa menggunakannya, kalau tidak. Keadaan Naruto akan lebih parah dari ini." jawab Minato mantap, "Kushina, kau tunggu disini. Jaga Naruto sampai aku mau datang mengambil obat itu!" tambahnya

"Ya!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minato datang dengan membawa obat itu. Obat itu berbentuk sebuah cairan yang harus disuntikan. Tentu saja Minato tidak lupa untuk membawa suntikkannya.

"Kaasan, Tousan! Sakitt.." ucap Naruto menahan sakit

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naru, tahanlah sebentar lagi." hibur Kushina

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berhenti mengerang kesakitan dan kini ia tertidur kembali dengan pulas. Itu karena Minato telah berhasil menyuntikan obat penenang ke Naruto. Setelah yakin akan keadaan Naruto, Minato dan Kushina segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

… OoO …

Pagi kembali datang dengan ditandainya suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang indah. Pagi ini juga merupakan hari kedua Naruto kembali menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya. Awalnya Naruto dilarang untuk kembali bersekolah, tapi karena Naruto memaksa, pada akhirnya ia di ijinkan dengan syarat bilamana terjadi apa-apa dengannya, Naruto harus menghubungi Kushina dan Minato.

Kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah bersama Sasuke. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang mau membuka mulutnya. Karena sebal, Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya.

"Eh, Dobe! Apa tadi malam kau mendengar ada suara erangan kesakitan seseorang?"

'GLEKKK' tiba-tiba Naruto membeku di tempat dan keringat pun mengalir dari dahinya

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Ummm, ano.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehe.." jawabnya gugup, 'Waduh! Itu kan suara eranganku. Gimana ini?' gerutu Naruto dalam hati

"Oh. Lalu, apakah kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Te-Tentu saja tidak Teme! Mungkin kamu bermimpi." jawabku benar-benar gugup tambah bingung

"Hn. Gitu ya." balasnya santai. Setelah itu kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami bertemu dengan teman-teman sekaligus sahabat kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Hai Naruto!" sapa Kiba dengan suara cemprengnya

"Hai!" balas Naruto

"Eh, sini deh!" ajak Kiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"A-Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto bingung. Karena Shikamaru dan Gaara penasaran dengan tingkah Kiba, mereka pun mengikuti Kiba dan meninggalkan Neji bersama Sasuke. Sasuke dan Neji saling melirik satu sama lain tanda tak mengerti.

"Eh, kenapa kalian berdua juga kesini?" tanya Kiba sewot

"Biarin. Eh, Kiba. Kenapa kau menarik Naruto?" tanya Gaara balik

"Hmm, emangnya gak boleh?" jawab Kiba ketus

"Sudah-sudah. Pasti kita punya tujuan yang sama kan." lerai Shikamaru

"A-Ada apa sih? Aku gak ngerti!" tanya Naruto bingung

"Eh, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Gaara panjang lebar

"Gaara, kau sudah tau ya?" tanya Kiba pada Gaara dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari orang yang dimaksud

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Walaupun tadi malam penyakitku kambuh lagi. Hahaha.. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasannya

"Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oke!" kata Shikamaru memperingati

Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru sekarang merasa sedikit lega dengan ucapan Naruto. Walaupun dalam hati mereka, mereka khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalannan ke sekolah bersama-sama. Ada perasaan perasaan dalam hati Sasuke, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir olehnya. Mungkin mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

… OoO …

Hari ini kehidupan sekolah Naruto berjalan dengan sempurna. Tidak ada acara kambuh-kambuhan, dan hubungannya dengan teman-temannya membaik. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, pacarnya. Tiap istirahat, pasti mereka berdua pergi keatap sekolah. Tentu saja untuk pacaran.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, dan tak terasa sekarang adalah saatnya murid-murid pulang.

Saat akan pulang, Naruto disuruh Sasuke untuk menunggunya di depan sekolah karena dirinya harus pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang akan diselesaikannya nanti dirumah.

Kini Naruto berada di tempat ganti sepatu, dimana saat ini ia telah selesai mengganti sepatunya. Saat akan melangkah keluar, tanpa Naruto sadari. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan untungnya seseorang menangkapnya sehingga ia tidak jatuh.

Naruto sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak jatuh, tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalah. Siapa orang yang menolongnya?

Dilihatnya wajah orang yang telah menolongnya dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan ternyata orang yang menolongnya itu adalah Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji?" panggil Naruto terkejut

* * *

… **To Be Continued …**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review:**

**Michiru Namikaze:**

A-Aku gak apa-apa in Naru-chan qoq. I-Iya kan, Naru-chan? *liat ke arah Naru-chan, Naru-chan ilang entah kemana* Naru-chan~ -muka melas-

**Rinyaow love FFN:**  
So pasti dunk! Orang May-chan sendiri yang bikin bawaannya sedih mulu. huhuhu.. (T.T)

**Aurorafyfy:**

Gak tau! Masih bingung nentuin akhir ceritanya. huhuhu.. (T.T) Tapi kayaknya gak bakal dulu END deh. Paling-paling chapter 6 atau 5 atau 4 udah END. Tapi, aku harap SAD ENDING. Biar semua orang pada nangis gitu! hohohoho.. ^o^ -plakplakplak- *dihajar Aurorafyfy*

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko:**

Tori-chan kan udah tau. May-chan itu paling males yang namanya ngetik, walo pun ide udah ada. huhuhu.. T.T

**Fi suki-suki:**

Fi-chan! May-chan bingung nih mau bkin 'Sad Ending' atau 'Happy Ending'. Soalnya udah terlanjur, huhuhu.. (T.T) Tapi liat aja deh entar. hehehe..

**Fuj02:**

Gomen kalo masih ada Typho. Soalnya waktu ngetik ada Aniki ku di rumah (Dia lagi pulkam gtu lho), jadi gak bisa ngetik bebas. May-chan kan gak mau para Aniki maupun Tousan and Kaasan tau kedok May-chan. hehehe..

**aT-taN:**

Iya Kanker. Emangnya napa? -muka tanpa dosa- Nangis ya? Kasian. May-chan panggilin aT-chan aja ya! hehehe..

* * *

Kyaaaaa~

Bentar lagi 'THE END' nih!

Asyik~

Asyik~

Asyik~ *ditimpuk readers*

Maen timpuk aja nie readers, May-chan kan belum selese ngomongnya. Huh!

Maksud May-chan bilang 'asyik' itu, tugas bikin fict berkurang gto.

Ngerti? *readers: OOHH! ^o^*

Molongo!

Udah ah, acara bercanda and kiddingnya -?- *copy-paste nih. Hehehehe..*

Gomen ya kalo ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, dLL!

Gomen ne! .

Selain itu, Gomen kalo kualitasnya jadi turun. Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Q jadi males ngetik and suasana hati tidak sedang menguntungkan. Sekali lagi, Gomen ya! ^^

Oh ya!

Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan penyakit Naruto. Biar ku jelaskan ya!

Naruto itu memang mengidap kanker paru-paru, tapi dia juga mengidap penyakit lainnya.

Penyakit yang lainnya itu semacam virus yang berbahaya yang bisa menimbulkan kerja tubuh mengurang, daya ingat mengurang secara bertahap dan lainnya. Dan bila virus itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dengan sempurna, tubuh si korban akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Tapi May-chan gak tau nama virusnya.

Ini juga May-chan tiba-tiba inget sama temen (lebih tepatnya SAHABAT) May-chan yang sakit. Gak beda jauh sih. Cuma dia gak ngidap kanker paru-paru. Sudah 1 tahun kurang dia gak sekolah, dari kelas 1 semester 2 pertengahan dia tiba-tiba sakit. Sakitnya sih Cuma demam, nah lama kelamaan jadi tipes. And parahnya sampai-sampai dia masuk rumah sakit. Duh, kasian deh pokoknya.

Kebetulan sekarang kelas 2 dia sekelas lagi sama aku, tapi sayangnya. Dia harus cuti selama 9 atau 10 bulanan. Keadaannya parah banget, sampai-sampai dia sedikit lupa sama temen-temennya. Bukan sama temen-temennya saja, sama pelajaran yang dia pelajari selama seklah aja dia lupa. Huhuhuhu.. T.T

Sedih banget dah! Padahal dia itu udah pintar, cerdas, jenius, baik dan tidak sombong lagi. Dia juga merupakan sahabatku yang mengerti aku. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Kami selalu membagi kisah sedih maupu senang kami. Hiks.. Hiks..

Eh, kok malah jadi curhat ya? Hmm..

Tak apalah, hehehhe..

May-chan minta doanya ya supaya dia cepet-cepet sembuh, and gak harus cuti segitu lamanya. AMIN..

Hehehehe..

Segitu aja deh dari May-chan.

Jaa..

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pengen basa-basi dulu akh.. Hahahaha.. Eh, tau gak? Aku bikin fict ini saat masih UTS*****gak nanya*. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, besok.. Besok.. Besok bagian KIMIA dan BHS. ARAB *treak-treak GaJe*. Dan BAKAnya, aku kagak menghapal. Mana tadi waktu UTS Fisika hasilnya BAJRED lagi *gomen, yang ngerti GOOD. Yang kagak, hehehe.. -smirik-*. Jiaaaahhh.. Udah ah. Ntar aja lagi, soalnya pasti banyak yang pengen langsung ke STORY. NEXT.. Selamat membaca! ^^ **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer**

… Masashi Kishimoto-sensei …

**Pairing(s)**

… SasuNaru …

**Genre**

… General, Romance (maybe), etc …

**Rated**

… T …

**Warning**

… OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Aneh, Gaje, Miss Typho, etc …

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

**Summary**

Rahasia yang selama ini di tutupi Naruto dari teman-temannya, sedikit demi sedikit dari mereka telah mengetahuinya. Terutama oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun begitu, satu hal yang tidak Naruto inginkan. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui rahasianya. Rahasia yang bisa membuat semua orang khawatir padanya dan melarangnya berbuat sesuatu. …**SasuNaru**…

* * *

**~ SPECIAL THANKS TO ~**

_. __Lo_vey Dovey-chuu_ .._

_. __Aurorafyfy__ ._

_. __Misyel__ . (3x review, Thanks__ ya! ^^__)_

_. Matsuo Emi ._

_. __Namikaze_ _Nanako_ _._

_. __Fuj02 __._

_. __Fi suki suki __._

_. __Micon __._

_. __Apple malez login __._

_. Meihart ._

_

* * *

_

**:: THE LAST OF MY LIFE ::**

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Neji?" panggil Naruto terkejut.

"..." tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang dipanggil, dan ia hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Ano Neji, apa kau masih hidup?" tanya Naruto asal karena melihat temannya diam seribu bahasa.

"Hmm.." jawabnya singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Terimakasih ya sudah menolongku. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk berdiri?" pinta Naruto sambil terseyum ramah.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Akan tetapi saat Neji berusaha membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba Naruto kembali terjatuh dan untungnya Neji menolongnya lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto kini merasa bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya, dan dadanya kembali terasa sakit. Ia terpaksa meringis kesakitan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mau siapa pun melihatnya seperti ini. Terutama teman-temannya, baik yang sudah mengetahui keadaannya maupun belum.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya khawatir pada keadaan Naruto.

"Y-Ya. Aku baik-baik sa-ja. Hahaha.." jawabnya terbata-bata sambil mencoba tertawa walaupun hambar.

'Argghh, dadaku kembali sakit. Selain itu, kakiku terasa sangat lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Apakah yang dikatakan Baachan dulu itu benar?' batin Naruto bingung, sambil sesekali ia memegang kedua kakinya.

"Naruto, kau jangan berbohong! Apa kau tidak puas-puasnya membuat kami khawatir?" tanya Neji sedikit emosi dan raut wajahnya kini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ne-Neji? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Aku tau akan keadaanmu. Aku tau! Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya lama dari kami? Kenapa?" tanya Neji yang sekarang sudah mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan sedikit membentaknya.

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku.." jawab Naruto bingung dan ia palingkan wajahnya dari wajah Neji yang sepertinya marah padanya.

"JAWAB!" bentak Neji.

"Ano, aku.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang padamu. Tapi intinya, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian cemas," jawab Naruto penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ck! Sudahlah. Kau bisa menjelaskannya suatu saat nanti," ujar Neji yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya, "Lalu, apa yang sakit?" tambahnya sambil mendudukan dirinya dan Naruto di lantai dekat rak sepatu.

"Umm, dadaku kembali sakit dan kakiku terasa lemas." jawab Naruto lemas.

"Hmm, apa perlu ku antar kau ke RS?" tawar Neji pada Naruto.

"Eh.. Ti-Tidak usah. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok!" tolak Naruto dengan wajah gugup. Sebenarnya Naruto tau, kalau penyakitnya sudah kambuh, ia akan susah untuk kembali ke keadaan semula dan kali ini Naruto mencoba berbohong pada Neji. Dilihat wajah Neji sebentar olehnya, dan benar saja. Neji tidak bisa dengan mudah di tipu begitu saja.

"Hm? Benarkah?" tanya Neji menyelidiki.

"I-Iya!" jawab Naruto, masih ragu-ragu. Untuk menghangatkan suasana dan melupakan obrolan itu, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne-Neji, sejak kapan kau tau tentang keadaan ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemarin, saat aku menemukanmu berduaan dengan Gaara dijalan. Dan pada saat itu aku melihatmu digendong Gaara, dan wajah Gaara pada saat itu benar-benar cemas. Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi Gaara, lalu aku mencoba mengikuti kalian. Dan ternyata, ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang ternyata adalah Rumah Sakit. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi setelah ku selidiki lebih dalam lagi. Aku lebih kaget dari itu. Aku mendengar dengan jelas, percakapan antara Dokter yang merawatmu dan Gaara. Dan yang ku dengar adalah.. kau mengidap kanker paru-paru.." ujar Neji panjang lebar dengan suara yang lama-kelamaan melemas.

"Jadi kau tau dengan cara itu ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk dan lemas.

"Aku prihatin dengan keadaanmu Naruto. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau akan menyembunyikan semua ini pada teman-temanmu dengan jangka waktu yang begitu lama. Maka dengan itu, aku emosi saat tadi kau berbohong lagi padaku. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu atas sikap egoismu yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku sadar. Kau melakukannya karena ada suatu alasan yang kuat. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak menerima itu semua." jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya? Maaf ya, karena aku membuat kalian cemas. Tapi aku mohon, Sasuke jangan dulu tahu tentang hal ini. Aku mohon!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah seperti seorang anak yang ingin dibelikan sesuatu oleh ibunya.

"Hah? Baiklah!" jawab Neji pasrah, "Tapi Naruto, kenapa kakimu bisa lemas? Apa coba hubungannya penyakitmu dengan kakimu? Seingatku, orang yang mengidap penyakit sepetimu tidak akan mengalami ini," tambah Neji sambil berpikir.

"Hehe.. Aku juga tidak tau pasti, tapi mungkin. Suatu saat, kau akan tau. Neji.." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

"..." Neji hanya diam, tak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Karena ia pikir, pasti masalahnya akan lebih panjang dan membuat Naruto merasa lebih sedih. Wajar saja, karena bertapa beratnya Naruto harus membohongi teman-teman dan sahabat-sahabat tercintanya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan berdua di sana, tentunya dengan saling berdiam diri. Dan tak terasa seseorang yang ditunggu Naruto akhirnya datang. Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sang Ketua OSIS. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto dan Neji berduaan dengan posisi duduk yang sangat berdekatan. Tapi hal negatif itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mendekat ke arah dimana Naruto dan Neji berada.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Teme? Lama banget sih!" protes Naruto, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bangun dari acara duduknya. Dan itu membuat tanda tanya besar bagi Sasuke.

"Hai!" sapa Neji pada Sasuke.

"Neji? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tadi aku ada kegiatan ekstra di sekolah, dan saat aku akan pulang. Aku melihat Naruto yang sepertinya akan jatuh, dan tentu saja aku menolongnya. Karena Naruto sepertinya tidak kuat untuk berdiri, aku mendudukannya di tempat ini." jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"Hn, kalau begitu. Dobe, ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Iya~!" jawab Naruto malas, dan saat akan berdiri. Naruto kembali terjatuh, dan untung saja ia kembali ditolong oleh Neji yang kebetulan masih di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya Naruto membutuhkan bantuan kita berdua, Sasuke." kata Neji sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hn, Neji. Bantu aku memapah si Dobe ini." Perintah Sasuke pada Neji. Dan Neji hanya mengangguk, tanda 'IYA'.

"Maaf ya, Neji, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Santai saja Naruto. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku siap membantu kok. OK!" kata Neji ramah.

"Terimakasih ya, Neji!" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan tentu saja semua itu membuat Sasuke cemburu setengah mati.

… OoO …

SASUKE's POV

Cih!

Kenapa Neji begitu perhatian pada Naruto?

Apa dia lupa, kalau aku sudah jadian dengan Naruto?

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Neji dengan Naruto?

Apa Neji menyukai Naruto juga?

Arggghhh! Seballll!

Memang aku tahu, kalau Neji itu memang bersahabat baik dengan Naruto. Tapi apakah sampai seperti ini?

Kali ini pikiran ku kacau gara-gara masalah ini, dan tanpa ku sadari. Naruto memanggilku dengan suara khasnya.

"Sasuke? Kamu kenapa? Kok dari tadi diam terus sih?" tanya Naruto bingung, itu sih menurutku.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan mulai berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat yang akan aku keluarkan, dan pada akhirnya. Jawaban ini lah yang aku temukan: "Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi pengganggu pembicaraan antara kalian berdua," jawabku dengan dingin dan sedikit ketus.

"Eeehh? Kau marah ya gara-gara aku tidak mengajakmu berbicara dari tadi? Gomen!" kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah terimutnya, mungkin itu untuk membuat hatiku luluh dan membuatku bisa memaafkan perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak marah!" jawabku, lagi-lagi ketus sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Teme~! Gomen ya! Eh Neji, bantu aku donk!" pinta Naruto pada Neji untuk membujukku, da itu sukses membuatku cemburu lagi. Karena Naruto memintanya dengan nada yang sangat IMUT dan LEMBUT.

"Aku gak mau ikut campur kalau berhubungan dengan hubungan percintaan kalian." Jawab Neji datar, aku sih senang-senang saja kalau ia berkata demikian. Tapi kata-katanya itu betolak belakang dengan sikapnya pada Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, kami pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Naruto. Tadinya kami ingin membantu Naruto sampai ke depan pintu rumah, tapi ia menolaknya. Dan akhirnya kami berpisah di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sebelum Neji pulang, ia membisikkan sesuatu di kuping Naruto. Tapi.. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia katakan, jujur saja. Suaranya tidak terdengar olehku, mungkin ia sengaja. Tapi, entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Setelah itu, Neji pun berpamitan pada Naruto dan aku. Lama kelamaan Neji pun menghilang dari pandangan kami berdua.

Kini, kami hanya berdua. Berdua dalam kesunyian tanpa kata-kata.

Tapi, tiba-tiba.. Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya pada ku.

"Hn?" jawabku singkat.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita sudah pacaran selama 3 hari ya. Lalu, bagaimana perasaan mu selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Dobe? Tentu saja aku senang, dan aku tidak mau berpisah darimu. Karena aku ini benar-benar menyayangimu dan mencintaimu," jawabku jujur sambil meraih kedua tangan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku senang. Tapi, apakah kau rela bila suatu saat aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada lirih yang sukses membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Hei, Dobe! Kau itu bicara apa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh.." jawabku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jawab saja, Sasuke.." pinta Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa itu.

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku tidak akan rela. Apa pun itu alasannya," jawabku tegas dan meyakinkan.

"Oh.. Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya. Jaa.." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan sedih.

"Jaa.." balasku. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mengertin dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah drastis. Dan semua itu membuatku penasaran.

Ya, aku harus bertanya padanya malam ini. Harus..

END SASUKE's POV

… OoO …

NARUTO's POV

Syukurlah, mereka berdua kini telah pulang. Tapi.. Apakah aku akan sanggup berjalan sampai ke pintu rumah? Aku harap, 'IYA'.

Kini, aku tengah berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju pintu rumah. Jujur saja, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan maupun berdiri. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah, berbaring di tempat tidurku. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tak terasa, akhirnya aku sampai juga di pintu rumah ku. Aku ketok pintu rumahku. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kalau ada yang akan membukakannya, karena aku mengetok pintu dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tapi untungnya pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan wajah ibuku yang benar-benar khawatir. Mungkin karena wajahku yang terlihat sangat pucat dan kondisi ku yang mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah pintu dibuka, dengan segera aku masuk dan menjatuhkan diriku di pelukkan ibuku. Ibu ku cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaanku, sampai-sampai ia berteriak histeris sambil meneriakkan nama ayahku.

"MINATO!" teriak ibuku sambil menitikkan air matanya. Aku? Aku hanya bisa diam lemas di pelukkan ibuku. Memang, aku tidak mau membuat mereka sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini. Jujur saja, aku menahan rasa sakit ini sedari tadi. Saat aku terjatuh di sekolah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ayahku pun datang. Saat ia melihatku, kulihat.. Matanya sendu, seperti orang yang hendak menangis. Tapi ia tahan, mungkin karena ia tidak ingin aku melihatnya menangis.

"Na-Naruto?" panggil ayahku lirih dan langsung menggendongku menuju kamarku. Setelah sampai di kamarku, ayahku membaringkanku di tempat tidur dan segera menelepon seseorang. Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang ia telepon, dan kini ibuku tengah menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa hangat saat ibuku menggenggam tanganku.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar baru aku rasakan kali ini. Sakit yang benar-benar menyiksaku. Sakit yang bisa membuatku pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri dalam sekejap.

Badan ku terasa remuk dan aku merasa otot-otot syaraf ku seperti akan putus. Putus dan tak akan kembali. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sebagai pengganti pelampiasan rasa sakit dan aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang heran dengan suara ini. Aku juga sudah tidak peduli, kalau suara ku ini bisa membuat Sasuke sadar akan keadaan ku kini.

Seketika, aku terbayang bisikan temanku tadi, Neji. Ia membisikkan, _"Naruto.. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, hubungi saja aku. Dan jagalah kondisimu, jangan sampai memburuk. Oke.."_. Tapi apa aku perlu menghubunginya? Sedangkan aku tidak mau mebuat teman-temanku khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Di tengah ringisanku, aku lihat ibuku yang sedari tadi berada di sampingku, kini matanya sudah sembab dan terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata yang menurutku sangatlah berharga. Ku lihat ayahku, ia terlihat sangat cemas dan syok. Dan kudengar nama nenekku, Tsunade disebut-sebut. Apakah itu memang nenekku? Entahlah. Aku tidak tau.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, ayahku memutuskan teleponnya dan bergegas menggendongku. Aku tidak tau pasti, aku akan dibawa kemana. Tapi aku punya firasat, kalau aku akan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Dan ternyata firasatku benar. Kini kami tengah di perjalannan menuju Rumah Sakit, ibuku duduk di belakang bersamaku. Sedangkan ayah di depan, menyetir.

"Arggghhh! Sakitttt!" ringisku, aku benar-benar merasa sakit. Tubuhku kini benar-benar terasa lemas dan tidak bisa sedikitpun di gerakkan.

Sepintas, aku dengar teriakan-teriakan ibuku. Yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar khawatir padaku.

"Naruto~.. Kaasan mohon. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kaasan mohon sayang. Kaasan mohon.." pinta ibuku dengan bergelinangan air mata.

"Sa-sakit Kaasan. A-..u su..dah tidak ku..at lagi.." ucapku terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

"Tahanlah. Akan Tousan naikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Kamu harus bisa bertahan sayang. Tousan yakin, kamu bisa!" ucap ayahku menghibur.

"A-..kan ku co..ba,"

END NARUTO's POV

… OoO …

NORMAL POV

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto dan orang tuanya sampai juga di Rumah Sakit yang dituju. Rumah Sakit ini tak lain merupakan Rumah Sakit langganan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha untuk pergi ke Suna.

Dengan segera, Naruto dilarikan ke ruang UGD karena keadaannya yang sudah benar-benar mencemaskan. Minato dan Kushina pun hanya bisa menunggu sabar dan tabah di depan pintu UGD. Berjam-jam mereka menunggu, tapi dokter yang memeriksa Naruto belum juga keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu ruang UGD pun padam dan terbukalah pintu itu. Lalu, keluarlah seorang dokter yang mereka kenal.

"Kabuto, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato cemas.

"Saya heran dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, karena sepengetahuan saya sebelumnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, penyakitnya tidak separah ini," jawab Kabuto sambil berpikir.

"Tunggu! Kamu bilang beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Minato penasaran, begitu pula dengan Kushina.

"Ya, tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu. Ia ditolong temannya dalam keadaan baju penuh dengan noda darah," jawab Kabuto sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Astaga! Naruto~.." teriak Kushina sambil menangis dipelukan Minato.

"Tuan Minato, perlu anda ketahui. Naruto sepertinya akan mengalami kelumpuhan karena sebuah virus yang tidak diketahui jenisnya. Dan seingat saya, belum ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan orang yang terkena virus ini." Kata Kabuto menjelaskan.

"Ya, aku sudah tau. Tapi, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kecuali meminta Naruto di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Dan sayangnya, Naruto menolak hal tersebut dan dia sangat ingin pergi ke Konoha untuk bersekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Sudah kami larang, tapi keinginannya terlalu besar dan kami tidak bisa menolaknya." Ujar Minato panjang lebar pada Kabuto.

"Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu, mau tidak mau. Naruto harus di rawat di sini. Bagaimana tuan?" tawar Kabuto.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuknya, silahkan saja. Dan semoga, ibu segera tiba di Konoha." Jawab Minato dengan nada harapan.

"Ibu? Maksud anda, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kabuto.

"Ya. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha bersama Shizune, asistennya." Jawab Minato yang tengah mengusap-usap rambut istrinya, Kushina.

"Syukurlah. Semoga dengan kedatangan beliau, akan merubah keadaan Naruto,"

"Ya, aku pun berharap begitu.."

… OoO …

SASUKE's POV

Naruto sedang apa ya? Apa dia sudah tidur? Kenapa lampu kamarnya sudah padam? Tidak seperti biasannya. Yah, sudahlah. Aku pergi ke dapur saja. Aku haus.

Tapi, kok di luar ada suara ribut-ribut ya? Ada apa? Hn, lebih baik aku menanyakannya saja.

"Tousan, ada apa? Kenapa kalian heboh?" tanya ku datar.

"Hn, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab ayahku datar dan sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya ayahku.

"Aku haus. Setelah minum, aku akan langsung tidur." Jawabku sekenanya.

Sepintas, aku lihat ekspresi wajah ibuku. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Dan tak sengaja, aku melihat buliran-buliran putih dari mata ibuku. Dia menangis? Kenapa?

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan orang-orang disekitarku. Mereka semua aneh, dan itu bermula saat Naruto datang ke Konoha. Apakah ada yang disembunyikan mereka dariku? Dan Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Terlebih lagi tadi saat kita pulang bersama. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, walaupun senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Karena aku merasa penasaran, aku coba menyingkapkan gordeng rumahku. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut, aku melihat rumah Naruto semua lampu ruangannya sudah padam. Seperti menampakkan bahwa orang-orang rumah ini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, karena ini masih pukul 20.00.

Aku lihat ayahku, sepertinya dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tentunya bersama ibuku. Aku kembali bertanya pada ayahku dan sayangnya, ayahku tidak mempedulikan pertanyaanku dan malah pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Dan akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk bertanya pada ibuku yang matanya sudah menitikan air mata.

"Kaasan, sebenarnya kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"O-Oh.. Ka-Kaasan sama Tousan mau menjenguk anak temen Kaasan dan Tousan yang sakit. Sayang, kamu jaga rumah ya. Sudah ini, kamu langsung tidur saja. Kelihatannya kamu sangat lelah hari ini. Ya.. Kaasan dan Tousan pergi dulu. Jaa.." jawab ibuku sambil mencium keningku dan berpamitan.

"Jaa.. Kaasan.." jawabku dengan nada-nada sedikit bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ku dengar suara mobil ayahku menjauh dari rumahku. Dan sudah pasti mereka sudah berangkat.

Aku termenung di rumah sendirian. Ku kunci pintu rumahku dan beranjak ke kamar. Tentunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan ku sebagai Ketua OSIS. Setelah selesai, aku pun akhirnya tidur. Tapi sebelumnya, aku memandang sebentar ke arah jendela kamar Naruto. Dan mengurungkan niatku untuk membangunkannya. Aku pikir, besok mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang ia ingin tanyakan.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa mengantuk dan mencoba untuk tidur.

… OoO …

Keesokan harinya

NARUTO's POV

Dimana aku? Bau ini? Bau obat-obatan yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Apakah aku ada di Rumah Sakit?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, dan kulihat seisi ruangan ini. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dulu pernah aku tempati. Dan seingatku, disebelah sana ada jam.

Kulihat jam itu, dan pada jam itu terpampang jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka 6. Bila kita lihat dengan jelas, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Dan aku baru sadar, kalau beberapa jam lagi waktunya aku pergi ke sekolah.

Ku coba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Apakah aku akan lumpuh? Apakah aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan teman-temanku? Kami-sama.. Aku.. Aku.. ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak ingin berada disini. Aku.. Aku..

Dan tidak aku sadari, aku menitikkan air mata. Aku menangis? Kini aku rapuh, tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya bisa terdiam di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit ini. Tapi, untungnya tangan ku tidak lumpuh sepenuhnya. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menggerakkannya, walau pun sedikit susah.

Kini aku merasa haus, aku coba mengambil gelas yang berada tak jauh dari ku. Tapi, apalah dayaku. Gelas itu malah terjatuh dan pecah. Aku berteriak histeris, aku sudah tidak sanggup menerima keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku.. Aku..

"Arggghhhhhh!" teriak ku histeris sambil menutup mataku dengan tangan kanan yang tidak di pasang alat infus. Dan itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang berada diluar kamar ini, masuk dengan membuka pintu secara kasar dan berlari menuju ku.

Kulihat ibuku menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, dan ia menatap gelas yang pecah yang kini berada di lantai. Sedangkan ayaku, ia dengan segera menyalakan lampunya dan langsung mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas yang tadi aku jatuhkan.

"Naruto.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibuku cemas.

"Kaasan~.. Kenapa badan ku terasa lemas? Apa aku lumpuh? Seperti apa yang dikatakan Baachan saat itu?" tanyaku balik.

"Na-Naru~.." jawab ibuku lirih. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum hambar dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Karna apa yang aku fikir itu, semuanya adalah benar.

"Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedih dengan keadaan mu yang sekarang?" tanya ayahku sedikit lirih.

"Entahlah, Tousan. Aku bingung. Tapi.. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan selang oksigen dan yang lainnya," jawabku sembari membetulkannya.

"Begitu ya. Hn.. Ini ada buah-buahan dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tadi malam mereka menjengukmu. Dan mereka bertanya, kapan kau akan memberi tahu Sasuke?" ujar ayahku dengan suara yang masih lirih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku harap, ia mengetahuinya sendiri,"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, Tousan akan memberitahu wali kelas kamu. Kalau kamu sakit."

"Terimakasih, Tousan.." ucap ku lemas.

Kini aku hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur ini, dan kembali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kematian sebentar lagi akan datang menjemputku dan penyakit ini akan menggerogoti tubuhku dengan perlahan. Dan aku sudah siap, melihat ekspresi teman-teman ku yang sepertinya akan terkejut melihat keadaanku. Begitu pula melihat ekspresinya.

Ya..

Aku siap..

* * *

.

.

.

… **To Be Continued …**

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review:**

**Lovey Dovey-chuu:**

Hmm, sama seperti yang lainnya. Neji itu teman sekaligus sahabat Naruto. Untuk selanjutnya sih di chapter ini juga dibahas. Jadi bisa dibaca, hehehe.. Untuk pair yang lain sih kayaknya pada staight deh! Cuma SasuNaru aja deh yang Yaoi. Piss! (^.^)V. Gomen masih ada Typhoo, soalnya gak sempet dibaca ulang. Hehehe.. Thank you for kritiknya, akan ku coba untuk memperbaikinya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya!

**Aurorafyfy:**

Hmm? Emangnya sedih gitu? Tapi kok menurutku ini kurang sedih ya? -plak- Eh, Auro-chan *so akrab*.. Kenapa kamu melirik ku, HAH? Mau ngajak perang ya? Ayo Jan-Ken-Pon! AYOO! *treak2 GaJe, dihajar Auro*

**Misyel:**

Duh, review 3x nih. aQ jawab aja ya satu-satu. Hehehe.. for Chap. 1: Arigatou! ^^, for Chap. 2: SETUJU! Aku juga suka yang kaya gitu. Hehehe.. *dihajar Naruto*, for Chap. 3: A-Aku gak gila.. (T.T) hahaha.. tau aja kau! *dihajar Naruto -again-*

**Matsuo Emi:**

Mu-Mungkin iya. Mungkin, iya juga. -loh?- Biar kamu tau, baca terus fict ini. Okhe! ^^ and.. Daripada guling-guling disitu, mending di lantai depan rumah Q aja. Itung-itung gak usah ngepel, hehehe.. *dihajar Emi*

**Namikaze Nanako:**

Huh, baru sadar ya kalau kau baru R-E-V-I-E-W? HAH! Ngasih coklat ya? Kurang tau! Minta lagi! *malak Nana-chan* Sad End. Eh, udah sembuh total belum? Cepat sembuh ya! ^^

**Fuj02:**

KYAAA! Ide itu juga datangnya secara tiba-tiba loh! Hebatkan aku. Hahahaha.. *ketawa GaJe* Kamu suka ya? Aku juga suka LOH! Hehehe.. Tapi kadang ada rasa kasian sama Naru-chan, huhu.. (T.T) Eh, punya banyak TISU? Aku minta donk! Hehehe.. Ngasih titik diakhir ya? Hmm, entahlah. Aku juga bingung, kok aku gak ngasih titik di akhir ya? Lupakah? Malaskan? BAKA-kan? Entahlah, aku gak tau. Hehehe.. –plak-

**Fi suki-suki:**

*Inner: Padahal dia sendiri yang minta HAPPY ENDING and buat aku bingung. Dasar Fi-chan bocah aneh.* Emang mau SAD ENDING, wew.. :p hahaha.. Gak mau nurutin Fi-chan akh. Soalnya aliran Fi-chan itu SESAT and ngebingungin orang lain. Hehehe.. *dihajar Fi*

**Micon:**

Banyakin ya? Hmm, liat aja deh. Hehehe.. *dihajar Micon gara-gara asal ngomong*

**apple malez login:**

Hehe.. untungnya ditulis di A/N, jadi kamu gak jadi nanya. Hahai! Umm, Ano.. Aku gak tau nama virusnya. Mau dicari di internet juga takut salah. Jadi Gomen ya gak bisa ngasih tau. *nunduk 90 derajat*

**Meihart:**

Hehe.. Ini udah di update. Tapi Gomen kalau lama, ini aja di updatenya waktu UTS. Untungnya Kaasan sama Tousan ku kagak ada, jadi gak dimarahin. Hehehe.. *smirik* Tapi, perlu kamu ketahui. Aku juga kagak tega ngebuat Naruto kayak gini, tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku mungkin cuma bisa bikin cerita angst. Huhu.. ToT

**FOR ALL:**

**THANKS UDAH REVIEW. NAH, KARENA UDAH UPDATE. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA! \(^.^)/**

**

* * *

**

Lagi UTS malah bikin fict.

Ckckckck..

Aku ini benar-benar aneh ya.

Mana besok bagian pelajaran yang susahnya minta ampun lagi.

Ckckckck..

Tapi tak apalah, ada teman-teman ku ini yang masih berbaik hati memberiku jawaban soal-soal ulangan. Hahahaha.. *evil smile*

.

Hmm..

Gomen ya baru di publish. Gak ada waktu.

Hehehe..

Jadi baru di publish sekarang.

Hn, buatnya sih emang waktu UTS. Tapi publisnya sekarang. Hehehe.. *dihajar karna bikin pembaca bingung*

.

Oh ya, hampir lupa.

Sebenarnya fict ini mau di publish waktu Naru ultah, tapi gak jadi.

huhu.. ToT

Naru~ Gomen ya..

Eh, HAPPY BRITHDAY NARUTOO! ^^

.

Yupz,

Gomen ya kalo ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, NGEGANTUNG, dLL!

Gomen ne! .

Selain itu, Gomen kalo kualitasnya jadi turun. Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Q jadi males ngetik and suasana hati tidak sedang menguntungkan. Sekali lagi, Gomen ya! ^^

Segitu aja deh dari May-chan.

* * *

.

.

.

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

.

.

.

* * *

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

… Masashi Kishimoto-sensei …

**Pairing(s)**

… SasuNaru …

**Genre**

… General, Romance (maybe), etc …

**Rated**

… T …

**Warning**

… OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Aneh, Gaje, Miss Typho, Deskripsi yang minim, Pendek, etc …

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

**Summary**

Naruto tidak masuk sekolah, dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir dengan hal itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran tentang Naruto dari teman-temannya. Lalu, bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke?

…

…

…

**~ SPECIAL THANKS TO ~**

_. _N.h_._

_. __Meihart__ ._

_. __Hana Hirogaru__ ._

_. _Ayaka-.-yuki _._

_. __Matsuo Emi__._

_. __Fi suki suki __._

_. __mechakucha no aoi neko__._

_. __Fuuta__._

…

…

…

**:: THE LAST OF MY LIFE ::**

_~ Chapter __5_

…

…

…

SASUKE's POV

Sudah beberapa malam ini, aku jadi jarang berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Ada apa gerangan. Selain itu, pada hari ini dia tidak ada di kelas. Padahal ini sudah bel masuk sekolah. Apakah dia terlambat sekolah? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, walaupun dulu dia sering terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Hn, apakah lebih baik aku bertanya pada Kiba atau pada Gaara? Soalnya mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan, kemana mereka berdua? Malahan, Shikamaru dan Neji pun ikut-ikutan tidak ada? Padahal tadi mereka berempat ada. Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada yang lainnya.

"Sakura.. Apa kau melihat Shikamaru, Neji dan lainnya?" tanyaku dengan muka seperti biasa pada Sakura yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Ino.

"Eh? Maksud mu Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Gaara?" tanyanya balik, sungguh menyebalkan mendengarkan jawabannya itu. Hn, mungkin bukan jawaban. Tapi aku hanya membutuhkan jawaban bukan pertanyaan balik. Karena malas menjawab, aku hanya menganggukan kepala tanda bahwa aku meng-'iya' kan pertanyaannya.

"Owh, tadi mereka berempat pergi keluar. Mungkin mereka pergi ke kamar kecil atau atap atas seperti biasa," jawabnya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino padaku dengan wajah yang sepertinya penasaran. Mau tak mau aku pun harus menjawab pertanyaannya itu, tentunya dengan wajah dan nada yang sedikit datar.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

"Hmm, begitu. Eh, kamu tau gak kemana Naruto-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya selama bel masuk berbunyi. Apa dia sakit atau apa gitu?" tanya Ino benar-benar penasaran.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sedang aku cari keberadaanya. Karena aku tidak tau, aku tinggalkan saja gerombolan mereka dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kini aku tengah berada di koridor sekolah, dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana biasanya Naruto dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah atap sekolah. Tak lama waktu yang aku habiskan untuk berjalan menuju sana, karena hanya butuh waktu sekitar 3 menit aku bisa sampai di tempat yang ku tuju.

Saat ku buka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dan atap sekolah, kulihat mereka berempat tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sepertinya begitu penting dan serius. Itu semua terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tidak seperti biasa.

Ku berjalan menuju mereka berada dan anehnya, mereka tidak menyedari sedikitpun akan kehadiranku. Dan benar saja, beberapa langkah lagi aku menuju tempat mereka. Mereka masih sibuk dengan diskusi mereka. Karena sebal tidak dianggap, aku pun menyapa mereka seperti biasanya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" sapaku pada keempat orang yang kini tengah didepan ku, umm.. mungkin bukan sapaan, tapi anggaplah itu sapaan. Okay?

"Sasuke?" ucap Kiba terkejut.

"Aku bertanya, sedang apa kalian disini? Bukan menyuruhmu memanggil namaku," protesku dengan mengangkat sebelah alis ku.

"Umm, Shika.. Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru yang sedang menguap dengan sangat khidmat. Yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu pada Shikamaru? Apakah ada sesuatu yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dariku.

"Hoamm~.. Jangan tanyakan padaku, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan dalam hal yang merepotkan seperti ini. Tanyakan saja pada Gaara dan Neji," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

"Gaara? Neji?" Kiba kini memandang kedua orang yang tadi dipanggil.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. Karena akulah yang paling tahu dengan keadaan anak itu," kata Gaara dengan nada bijaksanannya.

"Paling tau? Anak itu? Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti," tanyaku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan mereka. Lalu, siapa yang mereka sebut 'anak itu'? Apakah itu Naruto? Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

"Sebelumnya kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada mu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya, selama beberapa hari ini kami menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu. Mungkin bukan kami saja, para guru juga. Tapi para guru juga baru tahu tadi pagi, maka dari itu mereka hari ini membebaskan pelajaran untuk sementara," ujar Gaara.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Naruto.. Naruto adalah faktor utama dari segalanya. Dia sekarang sedang di rawat di Rumah sakit karena penyakitnya, dan para guru sekarang berada di sana untuk menjenguknya," jawab Gaara dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih. Bukan hanya dia saja yang terlihat sedih, ketiga temannya pun ikut-ikutan sedih.

Tapi, mereka sedih karena sudah mengetahui kebenaran. Sedangkan aku, belum. Maka dari itu, kini aku benar-benar terkejut dengan semua ini. Naruto? Penyakit? Apa maksud semua ini? Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Naruto? Penyakit? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi dan wajah yang tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

"Tenang dulu Sasuke. Jangan terbawa emosi," kata Neji menenangkan.

"Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto pingsan dan aku mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit dimana saudaraku menjadi dokter disana. Saat pemeriksaan selesai, saudaraku bilang kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya sudah pernah dirawat di Rumah Sakit itu beberapat tahun yang lalu. Dan katanya, Naruto mengidap penyakit yang sebenarnya sudah sangat parah. Penyakit itu adalah kanker paru-paru, dan itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Selain itu, yang lebih parah lagi.. Umm.. Hi-Hidup Naruto hanya bisa bertahan selama.. be-be-beberapa hari atau minggu," ujar Gaara menjelaskan, dan benar saja aku dibuat terkejut lagi olehnya.

Aku bersumpah, kini mataku tengah membulat sepenuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, kini mataku benar-benar terasa pedih dan panas. Apakah aku akan menangis? Aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi, kenapa ada sesuatu yang basa pada mataku? Selain itu, kaki ku terasa lemas. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku terjatuh karena kaki yang melemas itu. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang melihat ku pun tidak percaya aku menjadi seperti ini. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang terkejut aku terjatuh, menangkapku dengan sukses.

Kini aku terduduk lemas dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Aku.. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Benar-benar tidak. Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa harus Naruto yang mengalami ini semua? Kenapa?

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Jangan menangis, kau harus bisa menerima semua ini. Kami juga begitu, walaupun kami sudah tahu ini semua. Tapi kami tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima semua ini, dan itu membuat kami mau tak mau harus bisa meneriman semua ini," kata Kiba menenangkan ku.

"Hn," jawabku singkat sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti ini.

"Kami berjanji, akan mengajakmu menengok Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya kami belum menjenguknya," kata Neji sambil menepuk pundakku.

… OoO …

Normal POV

Kini, di sebuah Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar bernomor 001. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang terlihat kusut dan wajahnya yang tan menjadi pucat, sedang menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

Pandangannya sangatlah kosong, belum lagi dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang mengiasi tubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tersiksa. Tahu kah kalian? Nama pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang bocah yang sangat ceria, agresif dan hiperaktif pada beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia mengidap penyakiy yang kini dideritanya. Penyakit apa itu? Tentu saja penyakit yang sangat serius dan bisa mengakibatkan nyawanya terancam.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria yang diketahui seorang dokter dan dua orang lagi yang diketahui pula sebagai sepasang suami istri, memasuki kamar Naruto. Perempuan itu yang juga merupakan ibu dari Naruto, menangis terseduh-seduh karena melihat kondisi anaknya yang tidak kunjung membaik dari tadi pagi. Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu kondisi Naruto drop dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dan yang membuat kekhawatiran itu semakin menjadi-jadi adalah mata Naruto yang tidak menutup, melainkan terbuka dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Pria yang satunya lagi, yang juga ayah Naruto hanya bisa memeluk hangat istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan sang dokter kini tengah memeriksa Naruto. Dan hasil pemeriksaannya kali ini benar-benar tidak membuahkan hasil. Keadaannya sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto~.. Sadarlah nak.. Kaasan belum mau kehilangan mu nak," ucap Kushina lirih.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan terus menangis. Bila kau terus menangis, Naruto pun akan merasa sedih. Sudahlah sayang," hibur Minato.

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

Di tengah kesedihan mereka, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, sang dokter yang bernama Kabuto itu membuka pintu itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat saudaranya, Gaara dan teman-temannya datang.

"Kabuto-san, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Katanya dia sedang dirawat di kamar ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tenang. Kabuto yang terkejut hanya bisa menampilkan wajah sedikit tenang.

"Umm.. Aku tidak sanggup menjelaskannya, akan lebih baik kalau kalian langsung melihatnya. Silahkan," jawab Kabuto sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Saat Gaara dan teman-temannya masuk, salah satu dari mereka yang ternyata adalah Sasuke menerobos masuk dan berlari menuju ranjang Naruto. Saat melihat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya, lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut. Belum lagi saat ia melihat tatapan Naruto yang begitu kosong.

Kushina yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menenangkan Sasuke yang sepertinya terguncang akan semua ini.

"Sa-Sasuke, sabar ya. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu, karena semua ini Narutolah yang minta. Aku hanya bisa menuruti kemauannya saja, jadi maaf ya," ucap Kushina menenangkan Sasuke, tentunya masih dengan suara yang lirih.

"Ja-Jadi selama ini bibi dan paman menyembunyikannya dariku tentang semua ini?" tanya Sasuke terkejut dengan suara yang sama-sama lirih.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke." Jawab Minato menggantikan Kushina.

"Hn,"

Sasuke yang jiwanya terguncang karena keadaan Naruto, kini melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dimana tubuh Naruto berada. Ia genggam tanggan Naruto yang dulunya berwarna tan itu dengan sangat erat dan ia cium punggung tangan Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Ia terus bergumam memanggil-manggil nama Naruto berkali-kali. Tapi usahanya itu ternyata sia-sia, Naruto tak sadarkan diri dan tetap tidak menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian, Kabuto yang tidak diketahui keluarnya. Tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Naruto bersama 2 orang wanita. Wanita yang satu berambut pirang dengan rambut dikepang dua, dan yang satunya lagi seorang wanita berambut hitam yang terlihat lebih muda dari perempuan yang satu lagi.

"Kaasan?" panggil Kushina terkejut.

"Kaasan, kapan sampai ke Konoha?" tanya Minato, tapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Orang yang dipanggil Kaasan ini adalah Tsunade. Dokter terhebat di negara ini, dan orang yang disebelahnya ini adalah Shizune, asistennya.

"Kita tunda dulu pembicaraan privasi kita. Lebih baik aku mengobati Naruto dulu, kalian yang ada disini. Semuanya mohon untuk keluar dahulu, selain itu. Kabuto, Shizune, dan para perawat lainnya, cepat bawa peralatan yang ada di mobil. Semuanya, kerjakan!" perintah Tsunade dengan sangat tegas sembari mengecek keadaan Naruto.

"Ha'i!" jawab Kabuto, Shizune dan Minato.

"Semuanya, ayo keluar," ajak Kushina pada Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

… OoO …

"Bibi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa begitu?" tanya Kiba sedih.

"Bibi juga tidak tau pasti. Kalau tidak salah beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengerang kesakitan dan memegang dadanya. Karena terus histeris, Kabuto memberinya obat penenang. Dan akhirnya ia tenang. Saat Minato pulang sejenak ke Rumah, Bibi meninggalkan Naruto sejenak untuk menemui Kabuto. Tapi saat kembali, Naruto membuka matanya dan anehnya ia tidak berbicara apapun. Malahan tatapannya itu sangat kosong, dan bibi tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu," ujar Kushina panjang lebar.

"Sasuke?" panggil Kiba lirih sambil menatap Sasuke yang sekarang tengah termenung, lebih tepatnya melamun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan ia memasang wajah yang...

"Kaasan, bagaimana?" tanya Minato dan Kushina serentak padaTsunade, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, akan tetapi mereka hanya memasang muka penasaran.

"Hmm, Naruto-.."

… **To Be Continued …**

...

...

...

**Balasan Review:**

**N.h****:**

Me-Menguras air mata? Ma-Masa? #bingung# Ehem.. Yupz, dah update nih. Review lagi yaa!

**Meihart****:**

Makasih, tapi gomen. Hasil UTS-nya kurang memuaskan. Gak bagus semua. Hehehe.. XP Se-Sedih? Masa sih? #bingung again# Eh? Kalo Naru maot -?-, Sasu ama kamu aja. Mau? Tapi kamu harus bisa ngebujuk Naru and Kishi-chan #dihajar Kishimoto-san#. Gimana?

**Hana Hirogaru****:**

Gomen ya.. Habis.. Otak and Kemampuan ku terbatas, hehehe.. Tapi akan aku coba lagi. Semangatttt!

**Ayaka-.-yuki****:**

Ini udah di update ^^. Reviewnya ya..

**Matsuo Emi:**

Salah sendiri guling-guling ==a. Eh, itu obat atau racun? #liat obat -?- bikinan Emi. 1 menit, 10 menit, 100 menit.. Hoooooeeeeekkkkkk.. #muntah ditempat#

**Fi suki-suki:**

Fi c' anak aneh ==a. Ini udah di update kok, Review ya! ^^ Hn, bukan aliran sesat? Masa sihh? Mau di Fav? Boolllleeehhhhhh..

**mechakucha no aoi neko****:**

Makasihh.. ^^ Mau di Fav? Silahkan.. ^^

**fuuta:**

Dah update nih, review yaa!

**FOR ALL:**

**THANKS UDAH REVIEW. NAH, KARENA UDAH UPDATE. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA! \(^.^)/**

...

...

...

Akhirnya selesai juga. Hahahaha.. #plak#

Ehem, kalau ada banyak kesalahan maaf ya~..

Selain itu, maaf juga bila kualitas Fict ini menurun. Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa kalian tanyakan lewat PM atau Review. ^^

Lalu, maaf kalau pendek. Habis mau bagaimana, bentar lagi aku super sibuk.

Why?

Hmm.. Ada gajahh.. hehehe! #plakplakplak#

Sekian, Jaa ne.. ^^

...

...

...

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

...

...

...

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

… Masashi Kishimoto-sensei …

**Pairing(s)**

… SasuNaru …

**Genre**

… General, Romance (maybe), Angst, etc …

**Rated**

… T …

**Warning**

… OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Aneh, Gaje, Miss Typho, Deskripsi yang minim, Pendek, etc …

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

**Summary**

Keadaan Naruto telah membaik. Sasuke tentu senang mendengarnya. Lalu.. Kenpa Minato, Kushina, dan Tsunade sedih?

…

…

…

**:: THE LAST OF MY LIFE ::**

_~ Chapter 6 ~_

…

…

…

"Kaasan, bagaimana? Apakah ada perkembangan dari kondisi Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan sangat khawatir pada Tsunade.

"Hmm, Naruto-.." sebelum menuntaskan ucapannya, terlebih dahulu Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. "Hah! Naruto baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi dia akan sadar," ujar Tsunade dengan menampilkan senyumannya, akan tetapi sebenarnya senyuman itu sangatlah ganjil bagi Minato dan Kushina.

Mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade, teman-teman Narutopun senang akan berita tersebut. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang sudah menantikan berita menyenangkan ini dari tadi. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Minato dan Kushina yang hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rasa terpaksa.

"Kalau kalian ingin melihat keadaan Naruto, silahkan kalian masuk ke dalam. Akan tetapi, jangan membuat kegaduhan. Naruto masih butuh istirahat," kata Tsunade lembut sembari memperingati.

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka semua (a.k.a Sasuke, Gaara dan lainnya).

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke, Gaara dan teman-temannya akhirnya telah masuk ke kamar dimana Naruto terbaring. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tertunduk sedih saat mendengar kondisi terbaru dari Naruto. Tsunade yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk kedua pundak anak-anaknya.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Tsunade pada Minato dan Kushina.

… OoO …

Tsunade, Minato dan Kushina sekarang berada disebuah ruangan. Mereka kini tengah duduk diatas sofa empuk dengan wajah yang benar-benar sedih.

Kushina yang notaben memang seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian dan menyayangi anaknya ini sangat terpukul, matanya sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata yang siap menjadi deras bila saatnya nanti.

Minato yang notaben seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya dan selalu merawat sang anak saat istrinya sibuk mengurushi rumah tangga hanya bisa terdiam kaku sambil menundukkan kepalannya.

Lalu, Tsunade yang notaben adalah nenek dari anak Minato dan Kushina yang selalu memimpikan seorang cucu dari kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa ikut terdiam kaku. Ia bingung, dan sedih karena tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu keajaiban.

Ya..

Mereka sedih bila suatu saat mereka akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Mungkin bukan suatu saat, akan tetapi beberapa hari lagi. Orang yang mereka sayangi akan meninggalkan mereka. Naruto.. Ya, orang itu.

"Kaasan, sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato yang masih menundukkan kepalanya pada Tsunade.

"Jujur saja, keadaan Naruto semakin memparah. Memang, dia sudah sadar. Tapi kesadarannya itulah yang membuatku terkejut. Sebenarnya, tadi Naruto itu sempat koma dan entah mengapa, keajaiban datang menghampirinya dan ia akhirnya sadar dengan sangat mengejutkan. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan, Naruto tiba-tiba berkata bahwa hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi. Aku yang mendengarnya pastilah terkejut, sampai-sampai aku menitikkan air mata. Bukan hanya itu, wajah Naruto kini terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya jiwa dan tujuan hidup. Jadi, begitulah.." jawab Tsunade sembari menjelaskan.

Tak lama setelah Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Minato, Kushina tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk Minato. Minato yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Kushina hanya bisa membalas pelukan istrinya dan menenangkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Minato ingin sekali menangis mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus tabah dan tenang agar ia bisa menenangkan sang istri dan memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Kushina.. Tenanglah sayang, kau harus tabah menerima semua ini." Kata Minato menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamar Naruto." Ajak Tsunade pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Y-Ya.."

… OoO …

"Naruto, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kami benar-benar khawatir akan keadaanmu," kata Kiba dengan senangnya dan hanya mendapat balasan berupa senyuman dari Naruto.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba. Kami benar-benar khawatir padamu, terlebih lagi Sasuke," sambung Neji sambil tersenyum maklum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, tentu sangat sedih. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang penyakit yang dideritanya ini. Belum lagi dengan ditambahnya ekspresi dan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Te-Teman-teman.. Apakah aku bisa bicara berdua dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya (min. Sasuke).

"Tentu, kalau begitu kami tunggu diluar ya!" jawab teman-temannya sembari keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah teman-temannya keluar, kini hanya Naruto dan Sasuke lah yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Tidak ada suara ataupun kata-kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Hanya kesunyian dan kebisuan lah yang ada. Tapi tiba-tiba, Naruto membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Gomen, Sasuke-..".

Sasuke yang awalnya menunduk, memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap Naruto dan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku sebelumnya? Kenapa Naruto? KENAPA?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak rela.

"Gomen, Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kau menderita, dan cukup aku saja yang mederita akan kenyataan ini." Jawab Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi kenapa hanya padaku kau tidak bilang? Lalu, bukankah penderitaanmu adalah penderitaanku juga? Begitupun sebaliknya? Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai Kekasihmu atau Sahabatmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada tidak rela.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat Naruto habis kata-kata. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya dan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Gomen' berulang-ulang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto, merasa sangat sedih dan mengerti akan apa yang diperbuat Naruto. Tapi hati kecilnya lah yang bersihkeras tidak ingin mengerti akan semua itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto yang masih mengucapkan kata 'Gomen'. Dengan ketiba-tibaannya lah Naruto berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Lalu, Sasuke berkata, "Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Jadi berhentilah mengatkan kata-kata itu,".

"Sasuke.. Aku-.. Benar-benar menyayangimu," ucap Naruto sembari memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.

"Aku juga, Naruto.." balas Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, pelukkan itu pun akhirnya usai. Karena hari sudah mencapai puncaknya, Sasuke meminta ijin agar ia bisa menginap dikamar Naruto untuk bisa menemaninya semalaman. Tapi ternyata Naruto menolaknya dan dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke harus mengurungkan niatnya dan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke, aku harap kau akan datang lagi besok. Karena aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang tidak akan kau lupakan selama hidupmu,".

"Hn? Ya, aku pasti akan datang. Demi mu.." jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Dobe~.." kata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya!"

'Sasuke, selamat tinggal. Kau sangatlah berharga bagiku. Teman-teman, terimakasih atas semuanya," ucap Naruto dalam batin.

Setelah itu pun, akhirnya Sasuke dan yang lainnya pulang. Dan saat itu juga Tsunade, Minato dan Kushina datang. Kushina yang baru datang, langsung memeluk Naruto dengan bergelinangan air mata. Naruto tentu sedih melihat ibunya seperti ini, dan ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kaasan~.." panggil Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukan sang ibu.

"Kaasan, Tsunade-Baachan, Tousan.. Maafkan aku ya, bila aku punya salah dan selalu merepotkan kalian. Selain itu, aku mohon kalian bisa ikhlas bila aku sudah tidak ada." Ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"NARUTO! JANGAN BICARA SEPERTI ITU! KAASAN TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARNYA! KAASAN TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGANMU!" teriak Kushina dengan sangat histeris

"Kaasan, aku mohon. Kaasan jangan terlalu sedih. Aku tahu, ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi, bila Kaasan sedih terus, nanti adikku akan sedih juga. Bukankah Kaasan sedang mengandung?" kata Naruto dengan suara lirih dan tenang.

"Naruto, kau tahu darimana semua itu?" tanya Minato.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku mendengar Kaasan tiba-tiba muntah di dapur. Dari yang aku tau, bila seorang wanita tiba-tiba muntah kemungkinan besar ia hamil atau masuk angin. Tapi ternyata Kaasan hamil, dan bayi yang dikandungnya itu tak lain adalah adik ku. Begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Naruto, apa kau punya permintaan terakhir pada kami? Misalnya, untuk nama adikmu kelak.." tanya Tsunade dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hmm, apa boleh nama adikku kelak adalah 'Kyuubi'?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kami akan memberikan nama itu pada adikmu kelak," jawab Minato senang karena Naruto dengan senang hati memberikan nama untuk anaknya yang berarti adiknya Naruto.

"Lalu, ada satu lagi yang aku inginkan. Apakah kalian bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade balik.

"Aku ingin memberi kalian sebuah kejutan, tapi-.. Aku butuh Kamera dan CD, Kertas dan Kursi roda. Bagaimana?" jawab Naruto. Dan permintaannya itu langsung dikabulkan oleh Minato, Kushina dan Tsunade.

Setelah permintaan Naruto di kabulkan, ia meminta kepada Minato, Kushina dan Tsunade untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dikamarnya. Dan mau tak mau, mereka harus menuruti kehendak Naruto.

Waktu terus berputar dan tak terasa waktu pun telah menunjukkan pukul 23.45. Pada pukul 23.45 lah akhirnya Naruto menyelesainkan segala kegiatannya dan ia kembali mengundang keluarganya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih?" tanya Tsunde heran.

"Hmm.. Gomen, itu rahasia. Yang penting, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto sembari cengengesan.

"Hmm.. Tousan, Kaasan, Baachan, ini ada hadiah dariku. Mohon diterima, tapi jangan di tonton dahulu sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 00.01. Oke?" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan 3 buah CD pada Tousan, Kaasan dan Baachannya, masing-masing mendapatkan 1 CD.

"Lalu, tolong berikan CD-CD ini pada orang-orang yang aku tuliskan namanya diatas CD-CD ini. Bisa kan kalian memberikannya pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja sayang, lalu.. 3 lagi yang kau pegang itu, itu untuk siapa?" tanya Kushina dengan perasaan heran.

"Hmm.. Yang Biru ini untuk Sasuke, lalu yang Merah untuk Adikku kelak dan yang warna Kuning ini untuk-.. Untuk anak itu bila suatu saat nanti dia pulang ke Jepang dan tolong berikan surat ini padanya. Tolong berikan ya, Kaasan, Tousan, Baachan.." pinta Naruto. Kushina, Minato dan Tsunade tentu saja menuruti permintaan Naruto karena bagaimanapun Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba-tiba meminta Kushina, Minato dan Tsunade memeluknya dan dalam pelukkan itu tersimpan sebuah kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang berarti. Selama pelukkan itu berlangsung, ternyata ada seseorang yang dengan secara tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mendekat dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Naruto, sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dari ku? Kenapa ucapanmu tadi itu mengherankan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini tidak lagi berpelukkan dengan Kushina, Minato dan Tsunade.

"Sa-Sasuke? Hmm.. Tidak ada, hanya aku ingin saja seperti itu. Itu sekaligus perkataan terakhir dariku," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Kushina, Minato dan Tsunade hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Naruto~.. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. AKU MOHON!" ucap Sasuke memohon.

"Sasuke, apakah kau bisa memelukku?" pinta Naruto. Sasuke tentu saja mengabulkannya, karena itulah keinginannya saat ini. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat mereka berpelukan, Naruto dengan tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sayonara-..".

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 23.59.

Beberapa detik lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dan pada akhirnya Naruto berkata, "Tolong jaga semuanya demi aku, sekali lagi-.. Se-la-mat.. ting-gal..". Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya itu, ia tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Karena merasa janggal, Sasuke memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Naruto. Dan ternyata, tidak ada denyut nadi sekalipun, begitu pula dengan nafasnya. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat, semakin memperparah kondisi hati Sasuke. Dan ternyata, perasaan Sasuke benar bila Naruto telah meninggalkannya.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sasuke yang disambung dengan teriakan tangis Kushina, Minato dan Tsunade.

'Semuanya, selamat tinggal.' Naruto pergi dengan senyuman menghiasi di wajah pucatnya.

… **To Be Continued …**

**Or**

… **THE END**** …**

...

...

...

**Balasan Review:**

**

* * *

**

**Fi suki-suki:**

Lah? Terserah aku donk! Mau ANGST atau enggak. Emangnya Fi gak liat Genrenya? Liat noh.. *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Genre* Jelas-jelas tertulis 'ANGST'. Naru sepupumu? Wuih.. Jangan sampe deh! Bisa-bisa dia jadi mati beneran karena mendengar kau itu sepupunya, hahahha.. -plak- Harus berakhir sempurna? Hmm.. Gimana 'ntar aja ya. Jyahahaha..

* * *

**Misyel:**

Haha.. Gak apa-apa kok! Hmm, Sasuke kena serangan Psikis? Bagus juga tuh ide. Pake ah~.. hehehe.. Serius? Harus donk! Hahahha.. -plak-

* * *

**N.h****:**

Pastinya Naru akan mati dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hmm.. Selanjutnya sih, liat aja nanti. Soalnya bakalan ada kejutan buat kalian. Hehe.. -plak again-

* * *

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki:**

Naru kenapa ya? Hehehe.. Udah ketahuan di Chapter ini kok. Hehhe..

* * *

**Via edogawa:**

Ga-Gantung? Uwwaaa! Gomen ne. Habisnya~.. (ToT) *garuk-garuk kepala* Males nerusin, hehhe.. -plakplakplak-

* * *

**Mechakucha no aoi neko****: **

Udah di update nih. Reviewnya dunkk!

* * *

**Uchiha Michiko:**

Air mata belom jatuh? Wahhh! Jatuhin dunnkkk! -?- Arigatou atas ucapan semangatnya..

* * *

**Tsukiyomi hikari:**

Gak tau juga sampai kapan. Rencananya sih chap 7 tamatnya. Do'a kan saja deh agar cepet-cepet tamat. Hehehe.

* * *

**Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta:**

Hahahha.. Aku juga agak merinding waktu ngetik saat Naruto kayak gitu. Gak tega. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Dari pada jadi gak seru ceritanya.

Hehehe..

* * *

**Loveless sevensins:**

Eh-eh.. aku kan nge-UPDATE nya telat. Kamu udah mati belom? Kalo udah, minta oleh-olehnya ya dari dunia sana -lho?- !

* * *

**Namikaze Nanako:**

Lah? Nih orang telat mulu kerjaannya. GaJe pula. Ckckck.. Heii! Kapan Naru jadi anakmu? Emangnya Nana udah kawin 'n' nikah? ... KOK GAK UNDANG-UNDANG SIHHH! *matiin Caps lock* Oke, nih dah di update. Kalau telat review, awaaassss!

* * *

**IceRutherford:**

Ehh? Ehh? Ada 2 orang ya? *bingung* Ruth: Yupz! Naru blum mati kayak yang di katakan Ice. Eh? Di catat di buku Death Note? Wahhh! Asyik! Kalau bisa sama nama lengkap ku aja. Hehhe.. -plak-

* * *

**Iztha Tsukiyomi Yaoi:**

Oke! Minta reviewnya dunnk!

* * *

**MAGICIAN-OF-BLACK-FIRE:**

Iyaaaa! Ini udahhhhhhh.. -plak-

* * *

**Orewayesman:**

Hahahhahaa.. Makasih atas pujiannya. Mau di Fave? Silahkan.. ^^ Salam jari kelingking juga -?- !

* * *

**Runa Meido:**

Ba-Bahasanya keren? BRUAKKKK.. *pingsan seketika* *idup lagi* Arigatou! Padahal menurut ku ini bahasa, bahasa paling ancur. Heheheh..

* * *

**Uzumaki Chiaki:**

Perasaan kebanyakan orang sedih deh kalo Naru mati, kok ini malah syukur. ckck..

* * *

**Lampuhijau:**

Udah update nih.. hehehe.. Review ya!

* * *

**byakugan blue:**

Maafkan saia.. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Naru meninggal. hiks.. hiks.. ToT

* * *

**FOR ALL:**

**THANKS UDAH REVIEW. NAH, KARENA UDAH UPDATE. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA! \(^.^)/**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Hahahaha.. -plak-

Hmm.. Pasti ada yang berpikir kalau ini sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum, ada 1 Chapter lagi sebagai penutup. Jadi tunggu saja ya!

Ehem -again-, kalau ada banyak kesalahan maaf ya~.. *puppy eyes*

Selain itu, maaf juga bila kualitas Fict ini menurun. Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa kalian tanyakan lewat PM atau Review. ^^

Jaa ne..

...

...

...

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

...

...

...

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	7. Chapter 7 : Good Bye, Namikaze part 1

A/N: Di Chapter ini, ada bagian yang menggunakan lagu/musik. Lagu/Musik ini judulnya adalah Rapuh yang dinyanyikan oleh Agnes Monica (yang gak punya, HARUS PUNYA! /plak/). Bila ada teks yang dimiringkan pada tengah-tengan cerita, berarti itu adalah lyric dari lagu tersebut. Next.. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir dimana sang matahari berada di muka bumi ini. Ya.. Matahari bagi keluarganya, teman-temannya dan kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal akan keceriannya seperti matahari dan matanya yang sebiru langit yang cerah.

* * *

**The Last of My Life**

_Chapter 7: Good Bye, Namikaze Naruto Part. 1_

_By Namikaze May-chan_

_

* * *

_

Namikaze Naruto, kini dengan sempurna meniggalkan teman-teman, keluarga dan kekasihnya. Meninggalkan mereka selamanya dan ia tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mereka dan dunia ini.

Deruh tangis mewarnai pemakaman Naruto. Begitu pula dengan langit, yang seakan-akan menangisi kematian Naruto.

Sang Ibu menangis histeris di pelukan suaminya, yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Naruto. Sedangkan ayah Naruto, Minato dengan terpaksa harus menahan tangisannya dan berusaha tegar untuk sang istri, Kushina. Begitu pula dengan sang nenek yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

Semua teman-temannya pun ikut merasa sedih, tanpa terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan kekasih dari Naruto.

Naruto meninggal tepat berada di dalam pelukannya. Ya.. Sasuke sangat ingat dengan kejadian terakhir itu. Naruto memintanya untuk dipeluk dan berakhir dengan kata-kata 'Selamat tinggal' yang sempat membuat Sasuke terkejut. Tapi, keterkejutan Sasuke tidak sampai disana. Ia juga dikejutkan dengan kematian Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Siapa yang tidak sedih bila seseorang yang kita cintai meninggalkan kita, belum lagi saat ia sedang dalam berpelukan dengan mu. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan?

…

Acara pemakaman Naruto akhirnya selesai, dan banyak orang yang meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi hanya beberapa orang yang tetap disana. Mereka adalah Kushina, Tsunade, Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sasuke. Mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah meninggalkan mereka.

Dalam keadaan ini, yang merasa paling terpukul adalah Sasuke dan Keluarga Naruto. Maka dari itu, sahabat-sahabat Naruto dan tentunya juga sahabat Sasuke pun menenangkan Sasuke dan Keluarga Naruto aga mereka bisa menerima kenyataan ini dengan hati yang ikhlas.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba meminta pamit pada mereka dan pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke, tetap berada di makam Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

Mikoto yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung memeluk Sasuke. Dia tahu bila Sasuke sedang mengalami syok berat akan kematian Naruto ini.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, dan langit sudah mulai menutup dirinya dari cerahnya matahari. Dan itu pertanda bahwa hujan akan datang. Kushina yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan mulai ikhlas, menenangkan Sasuke yang tidak kalah sedih dengan dirinya.

"Sasuke, sabar ya. Aku tahu semua ini berat bagi mu, begitu pula dengan ku. Tapi, apakah kau pernah berfikir? Bila kita tetap meratapi kematian Naruto, Naruto tidak akan tenang di alam sana. Jadi, kau harus ikhlas dengan kematian Naruto." Ucap Kushina menenangkan.

Ucapan Kushina akhirnya menyadarkan Sasuke, ia menatap ayah dan ibunya.

"Maaf, aku masih ingin ada disini. Lebih baik Kaasan dan Tousan segera pulang, karena hujan akan segera turun. Begitu pula dengan kalian," kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, akhinya Kushina dan yang lainnya pulang kerumah. Minato yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Jangan sampai kau sakit, hanya karna hujan kesedihan ini."

Saat mendengar ucapan Minato, perasaan Sasuke sedikit tersentuh akan perhatiannya.

"Ya,"

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu lama. Dan jangan membuat Kaasan mu khawatir. Bila urusan mu sudah selesai, cepatlah pulang," ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba dan langsung meninggalkan anaknya.

'Terimakasih semuanya,' batin Sasuke.

…

Langit semakin menutup dirinya dari cerahnya matahari. Langit dengan perlahan menurunkan air hujannya dan membasahi tempat peristirahatan banyak orang. Begitu pula tubuh Sasuke yang tak ingin jauh dari makam Naruto.

…

**SASUKE's POV**

Disini, aku terdiam melihat kau dikuburkan. Hati ini terasa disayat-sayat oleh benda yang sangat tajam.

Naruto.. Aku tak menyangka, mimpi buruk itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

Naruto.. Apakah kau bisa melihat langit itu? Langit yang sangat gelap. Langit yang seakan-akan tidak akan kembali menjadi cerah bila kau tak ada. Langit yang siap menurunkan air kesedihannya hanya untukmu.

Tidak.. Hujan benar-benar turun. Turun dan sekarang membasahi tempat istirahat mu dan tubuhku.

Apakah kau merasa dingin Naruto?

Bila benar, aku akan memeluk dan berada di sampingmu.

#Play Music#

_Belum sempat ku membagi kebahagiaan aku_

_Belum sempat ku membuat dia tersenyum_

Naruto..

Apakah kau tau? Aku sangat ingin membuatku tertawa dan ceria seperti dulu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dan aku ingin membuat mu merasakan kasih sayangku padamu.

Tapi semua itu ternyata hanyalah khayalanku semata. Karna pada akhirnya kau meninggalkan ku dengan alasan, pindah sekolah. Dan mau tak mau aku harus menerima semua itu. Tapi..

_Haruskah ku kehilangan tuk kesekian kali_

_Tuhan kumohon jangan lakukan ini_

Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku.

Jujur, aku sangat senang. Begitu pula saat kau menerima cinta ku yang telah lamu ku pendam. Aku sangat senang kau menjadi kekasihku. Tapi.. Selang beberapa hari, akhirnya aku mengetahui kebenaran itu. Kau mengidap penyakit yang sangat mematikan hingga akhirnya kau mati dalam pelukanku.

Sungguh, aku sangat sedih menerima semua itu.

Tuhan.. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada dirinya?

Kenapa tidak padaku?

_Sebab ku sayang dia, Sebab ku kasihi dia_

_Sebab ku tak rela, Tak s'lalu bersama_

Aku..

Aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak rela bila harus berpisah dengannya.

Dan semua itu bukan berpisah dalam beberapa waktu, tapi selamanya.

Sungguh, aku tak sanggup. Aku tak sanggup menerima semua ini.

_Ku rapuh tanpa dia_

_Seperti kehilangan harap_

Kepergian dia, sangat membuatku sedih dan rapuh.

Apakah aku bisa hidup tanpanya?

Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Kehilangan dirinya sama saja dengan kehilangan harapan bagiku untuk hidup.

Dan akhirnya aku Rapuh karna dirimu.

_Jikalau memang harus ku alami duka_

_Kuatkan hati ini menerimanya_

Naruto, sungguh..

Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu.

Aku..

Tidak ingin jauh darimu.

Aku..

Aku..

AKU TIDAK SANGGUP MENERIMA SEMUA INI.

Air mata ini, air mata cinta ku padamu dan juga air mata kesedihan karna kau telah meningalkan diriku.

_Sebab ku sayang dia, Sebab ku kasihi dia_

_Sebab ku tak rela, Tak s'lalu bersama_

_Ku rapuh tanpa dia, Seperti kehilangan harap_

Naruto..

Aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Rasa sayangku padamu sangatlah pekat.

Dan aku tak bisa, bila hidup tanpamu.

Aku benar-benar tak rela bila harus jauh dari dirimu.

Diriku kini rapuh karena kau tidak ada.

Harapan ku untuk hidup pun sepertinya tidak ada.

_Jikalau memang harus ku alami duka_

_Kuatkan hati ini menerimanya_

Tuhan..

Kuatkanlah hati ini untuk menerima semua ini.

…

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke kini tengah meratapi kematian Naruto.

Ia terdiam membeku seperti orang yang sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba tanpa disangka-sangaka Sasuke histeris dan menangis.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriaknya sembari menangis dalam derasnya hujan.

… **To Be Continued …**

* * *

Hmm..

Ada yang mau protes dengan jalan cerita? Atau dengan kematian Naruto? Silahkan.. Tapi jangan mem-FLAME saya ya! Hehehe..

Wow!

Berita menggembirakan bagi kalian, para reader/author/silent reader yang menyukai fict ini.

Kenapa?

Karena cerita ini belum TAMAT.

Masih ada lanjutannya. Hhehe..

Bocoran aja, Chapter selanjunya menceritakan tentang peninggalan-peninggalan(?) dari mbah Naruto.. /plak/

Hmm.. Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan and terlalu pendek fict ku kali ini. Gomen..

And gomen juga gak bisa ngebales reviewnya, balesan reviewnya akan di tampilkan di chapter selanjutnya.

...

...

...

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

...

...

...

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


	8. Chapter 8 : Good Bye, Namikaze part 2

Harroo!  
Chapter kali ini akan membahas mengenai isi CD yang dititipkan Naruto ke orang , dan perlu readers tahu, this is the last chapter, yeay!

Yang di garis miring, itu isi rekamannya ya. :)

Nextt… Happy reading. ^^

…

**The Last of My Life**

_Chapter 8: Good Bye, Namikaze Naruto Part 2_

_By Tsukiakari Zero-Five_

_(Pen name sebelumnya: Namikaze May-chan)_

_(Kalian bisa panggil aku May, atau Tsuki ^^/)_

Tak terasa, sudah 1 bulan Naruto meninggalkan teman-teman dan keluarganya. Kushina –ibunya Naruto, kini sudah mulai merelakan kepergian Naruto, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia masih merasa sedih. Hari itu, Kushina berencana menjenguk makam Naruto, namun ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sempat ia lupakan. Sesuatu itu adalah peninggalan Naruto yang berupa CD.

Kushina menatap lekat-lekat pada kaset CD itu. Ia terdiam, dan langsung mengambil handphonenya. Orang pertama yang ia telepon adalah sang suami –Minato, lalu selanjutnya Sasuke, Kiba, dan beberapa teman dekat Naruto. Tak lama setelah Kushina hubungi, mereka datang satu per satu.

"Apakah semuanya sudah hadir?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak disangka-sangka hadir paling awal.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah ada." ucap Kiba sembari mengamati satu per satu orang yang ada di ruang tamu.

Setelah dipastikan bahwa semuanya telah hadir, Minato pun menyalakan TV dan DVD playernya.

Tak lama pada layar TV itu, sosok Naruto muncul. Ekspresi yang pertama dikeluarkan adalah… rasa senang, rindu, dan sedih. Senang karena mereka bisa melihat sosok Naruto, rindu akan senyuman yang dikeluarkan oleh si pirang, dan sedih karena kondisi si pirang.

…

_The first, for my parent. Hehe…_

_Kaasan… Tousan… Gomenasai… Gomenasai…_

_Aku selalu membuat kalian sedih dan khawatir. Selain itu, aku selalu membuat kalian kerepotan karna penyakitku ini. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada kalian._

_Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian karena telah merawatku hingga saat ini._

_Tapi, pada akhirnya aku membuat kalian kecewa._

_Ya…_

_Kecewa karena aku sudah menyukai seorang pria, dan bukan seorang wanita._

_Gomenasai, Kaasan… Tousan…_

_Mungkin semua dosa ku pada kalian sudah tak terhitung lagi, tapi aku mohon… kabulkan 3 permintaanku ini. Kumohon, Kaasan… Tousan…_

_Yang pertama, aku mohon… Kaasan dan Tousan harus dapat merelakan kepergianku. Agar aku tidak berat untuk meninggalkan kalian. Karena sesungguhnya, aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan kalian. Orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku cintai._

_Lalu, yang ke dua. _

_Kaasan… Jangan lupa makan-makanan yang bergizi agar kelak adik ku nanti lahir dengan sehat, dan Tousan… Jagalah Kaasan dan Kyuu._

_Terakhir…_

_uhukkk-uhukk…_

_Haha… Batuk, hehe…_

_Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. _

_Oh iya.. Yang terakhir, jika dia datang ke Jepang. Jangan lupa menengokku dan ijinkan dia melihat-lihat kamarku._

_Maaf kan aku karna sudah meminta permintaan seperti ini. Aku memang anak yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Sudah sering merepotkan kalian, saat ajal mulai mendekatiku pun, aku masih sempat-sempatnya meminta permintaan pada kalian. Gomenasai Kaasan… Tousan…_

_Ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin ku ungkapkan pada kalian…_

_I Love you, Tousan…_

_I Love you, Kaasan…_

_You're my best parent…_

…

Kushina terlihat sedih, lalu memeluk Minato. Menangis dan mengerang.

Tak lama Kushina yang sudah dapat mengontro emosinya menatap Minato, mereka saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum. Mereka merasa lega dengan kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir ia ucapkan.

"We love you too, Naruto…"

Lanjut ke rekaman selanjutnya.

…

_Hallo teman-teman. Maaf ya, selama ini aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Entah kenapa, hari aku merasa senang, sangat senang. Mengingat saat-saat kita bermain bersama, pergi karokean bersama, tidur berjamaah di kelas, ngegosip gak jelas waktu pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, ngejailin kakek alias kepala sekolah, nyembunyiin HPnya Shikamaru yang notaben males tapi jenius, ngejailin anjing galak tetangganya Neji, mancing di akuariumnya Hinata, dan hal gila lainnya._

_Banyak kenangan kita semua yang membuatku rindu saat-saat itu._

_Gaara, maaf ya. Aku pernah ngejahilin kamu waktu tidur di kelas, dan buat kamu malu gara-gara kejahilan ku dengan Kiba. Habis, wajahmu mirip panda, dan membuat sifap jahil kami keluar. Hehe.._

_Tap… Tapi… Kamu tetap cakep kok dengan dandanan yang kami buat. Ternyata gak sia-sia kami pinjam make-upnya Ino. Hehe…_

_Maaf ya…_

…

Orang-orang yang menonton video pun terdiam, lalu menatap Gaara dan tak lama semuanya tertawa.

"Hhahahahhahahahhaha!"

"Naruto… kau…" desah Gaara kesal, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, 'Sudah sejak dulu aku memaafkan mu, Naruto.'

…

_Selanjutnya… Kiba._

_Kiba, maaf ya kalau aku punya salah. Meskipun pada dasarnya, yang banyak salah itu kamu. Hahha…_

_Oh iya Kiba, bagaimana dengan misi mu selama bertahun-tahun itu? Berhasil menjinakan anjing yang waktu itu kita jahilin itu?_

_Masa bandar anjing seperti mu tidak bisa sih? Hehe…_

_Oh iya, cepat tembak Hinata-chan sana. Keburu di ambil orang. Jangan lupa PDKT juga sama Neji, biar direstuin. Hehe.. _

…

Wajah Hinata dan Kiba tiba-tiba memerah, dan mereka pun saling bertatapan. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Neji? Dia sedang mengasah pisau dapur kesayangan milik Kushina, dan bersiap-siap menyergap Kiba yang masih melanjutkan acara tatap-tatapannya dengan Hinata. Beruntung Kiba duduk disebelah Kushina, yang artinya dia dalam posisi super duper aman dan yang sekarang tidak aman adalah Neji. Meminjam barang kesayangan sang monster tanpa permisi dan di death glare oleh sang monster, siapa sih yang tidak takut? Sang suami saja takut.

…

_Next, Neji. Aku bingung harus ngomong apa, dan jujur…_

_Neji, maaf banget kalau selama ini aku kejam pada dirimu._

_Rambutmu yang indah dan lembut itu selalu mengingatkan ku pada handuk. Jadi tanpa aku sadari, tiap sudah cuci muka, cuci tangan atau ngusap bekas makanan di mulut, aku menggunakan rambutmu. Gomen!_

_Gomen juga udah ngasih tahu ke Orochimaru-sensei masalah tips menjaga rambut tetap kuat dan sehat ala Hyuga Neji. Gomeennn!_

…

Semua terdiam melihat acara maaf-maafan Naruto. Neji juga ikut-ikutan terdiam. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya, dan pergi ke pojokan untuk menangisi nasib sang rambut tercinta.

"Kau tega Naruto… hiks… hiks…"

Tak lama, terjadilah sweetdrop masal.

…

_Next, teman-temanku yang kece-kece. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata._

_Hinata, gomen ya. Ikan-ikan hias mu jadi mati gara-gara acara mincing kami. Habisnya Neji bilang gak apa-apa, ya sudah. Aku, Kiba dan Shikamaru mancing aja di akuarium kamu. Salahkan dia, dan salahkan juga Kiba yang bilang kalau warna akuariumnya agak kuning-kuning, jadinya dia pakai kaporit. Ya.. alhasil… You know what happened after that…_

…

Hinata menatap tajam Neji dan Kiba, dan mendekati mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, terdapat sedikitnya 3 benjolan di kepala mereka, tidak lupa luka memar di wajah.

…

_Sakura, gomen juga ya. Aku pernah gak sengaja lempar bekas permen karet ke rambut mu dan akhirnya rambut kamu dipotong pendek. Hehe.. Gomen. Tapi kamu lebih cantik dan imut rambut pendek kok. Lebih elegan. Hehe…_

…

"Ah Naruto, bisa aja~… Aku pasti maafin kamu kok. Hehe…" goda Sakura tidak sengaja. Namun hal itu langsung berakhir karena hawa kegelapan yang berasal dari Sasuke.

…

_Ino… Thanks ya, sudah minjamin kita alat make-up kamu buat ngerjain anak-anak kelas. Hehe… Gomen suka ngerepotin kamu. Oh iya, aku lupa. Cara ngegayet Sai gampang kok, kasih aja buku gambar sama alat-alat melukis, dia pasti mau dideketin sama kamu. Hehe…_

…

"Gyaa! Naruto! Kamu memang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik deh. I love you, beby~…" teriak Ino dengan nada histeris kegirangan. Seperti Sakura sebelumnya, acara kegirangannya harus berakhir karena Sasuke mengeluarkan hawa kegelapannya juga pada Ino.

…

_Terimakasih teman-teman, kalian sudah mau menjadi teman ku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian._

_Maaf kalau aku merupakan teman terburuk kalian. Tapi jujur saja, aku sangat senang dan nyaman dengan perlakuan kalian selama ini padaku. Kalian selalu ada saat ku sedih, dan selalu membuatku tersenyum untuk melupakan semua itu._

_Kalian capek-capek datang ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk menjengguk ku itu juga membuatku sangat senang. Tapi maaf, jikalau saat itu aku terlihat buruk. Maafkan aku selama ini membuat kalian khawatir dan berbohong dengan keadaan ku. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian malu mempunyai tema sepertiku. Sakit-sakitan, seorang laki-laki yang menyukai sesame jenis, bodoh, ceroboh dan… hidupnya sangat tergantung pada obat-obatan. Maaf… maaf kalau membuat kalian kecewa. Maaf… _

_Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata… Kalian… My Bestfriend… Forever._

…

Tampilan video akhirnya selesai. Terdengar isak tangis dari orang-orang yang melihat semua itu. Melihat pernyataan dari sang teman dekat, bukan… tapi sahabat mereka yang terlihat meminta maaf dengan bergelinang air mata. Mereka terhanyut dengan kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan. Sedih, mereka sangat sedih dengan semua itu. Kecewa, mereka kecewa karena Naruto berkata bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat buruk. Perasaan mereka tercampur aduk, kesal, sedih, senang, kecewa, dan perasaan tidak jelas lainnya. Semua larut dalam tangisan, dan sesekali terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Naruto.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kushina ternyata ikut menangis lalu ia tiba-tiba membuka suara, "Semuanya, tante ucapkan terimakasih, karena kalian semua sudah mau menjadi teman Naruto dan menerima Naruto apa adanya. Sekali lagi, tante ucapkan terimakasih…" Kushina menundukan kepala, begitu pula dengan Minato. Sasuke, dia hanya menundukan kepala dan telihat seolah-olah menahan tangis yang begitu sangat ingin keluar dari matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato mengganti kasetnya dengan kaset yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

…

_Selanjutnya… Sasuke ya?_

_This is the last recording. Hehe…_

_Sasuke… Maafkan aku, selama ini selalu membuatmu kecewa. Aku tahu, kamu marah padaku karena selama ini aku berbohong padamu. Sampai-sampai meminta yang lainnya untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari mu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, hanya itu._

_Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?_

_Saat itu kau dan Neji adalah 2 sekawan yang sangat menyebalkan. Sok ganteng, sok kaya, sok pinter, dan hal-hal sok lainya. Saat itu, aku sedang antri membeli makanan dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru, lalu kamu asal serobot dan enggak ikutan ngantri. Padahal yang lainnya ngantri. Gak ada yang berani ngelawan kamu waktu itu, alesannya? Karena kamu orang yang disegani sekaligus ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekolahan. Siapa yang berani ngusik, berarti dia siap kena masalah dengan kalian berdua. Ya… karena aku baka dan gak tahu, aku ngemaki-maki kamu dan bikin kamu malu dengan tingkah mu. Nekad? Haha… Memang nekad, tapi berkat kejadian itu, kita semakin dekat. Benar gak? Hehe…_

_Sasuke, maafkan aku ya. Selalu membuatmu kecewa. Tapi dalam hati, aku benar-benar menyayangi mu. Sangat-sangat menyayangi dan mencintai mu. Abnormal mungkin, tapi entah kenapa sifat abnormal ku ini hanya terjadi padamu, tidak terjadi pada yang lainnya. Sepertinya itu takdir ku. Hehe…_

_Aku bingung mau ngomong apalagi, badan ku lemas dan tak bertenanga._

_Aku jelek ya sekarang, dan heiii… kulit ku sekarang putih pucat loh seperti milik mu. Kren kan? Tapi wajahku kusut dan pucat juga, jadi gak cakep lagi deh. Rambutku juga, setiap hari selalu rontok dan dibadanku banyak sekali bekas tusukan jarum. Mengerikan ya? Haha…_

_Sepertinya aku sudahi saja rekaman ini. Aku merasa ngantuk, dan sangat lelah. Badanku juga lemas. Jadi, aku cukupkan sekian ya. Jaa nee~…_

…

Semua terdiam melihat rekaman itu, pandangan pun tertuju pada Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat seakan menahan tangisan. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, dan mengambil remote dvd player. Namun saat ia hendak menekan tombol keluar, terdengar suara batuk pada rekaman itu. Semua mengolehkan pandangan pada layar, ternyata rekaman video itu belum berakhir. Pada video itu terlihat Naruto yang tengah menutup mulutnya, yang ternyata mengeluarkan darah. Ia terlihat terkejut dan akhirnya terjatuh dari kursi roda. Melihat itu, semuanya menutup mulut mereka seakan menutup teriakan mereka.

…

_Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa Sasuke?_

_Aku… Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan kalian hingga aku tua nanti._

_Aku ingin membahagiakan keluarga ku, aku ingin membuat mereka bangga terhadapku._

_Tapi kenapa aku harus membuat mereka sedih dan tersiksa setiap saat karena keadaan ku? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku… Aku… hiks… hiks…_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke? Apa?_

_Aku tidak mau tidur, aku takut, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi. Aku takut._

_Hidup dalam ketakutan itu, membuatku depresi. Aku selalu berusaha bangkin untuk sembuh, tapi… tapi… penyakitku ini tidak dapat disembuhkan. _

_Aku harus bagaimana Sasuke? Harus bagaimana?_

_Aku… Aku… Hahahaha…_

_Just kidding, aku gak apa-apa kok. Tadi Cuma acting doang. Jaa nee~…_

…

…

_Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Aishiteru._

…

Semua terdiam, kaku. Menahan tangis dan jeritan mereka.

Kushina… mendekap Minato dengan sangat erat untuk menahan tangisan dan erangan kesedihannya. Minato hanya menutup matanya, sembari menenangkan Kushina. Meskipun pada kenyataanya, air mata telah keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Tapi sebagai kepala rumah tangga, ia mau tidak mau harus mencoba tegar. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya, yang saling memegang tanga satu dengan lainnya untuk saling menyatukan kekuatan agar mereka bisa tegar dan menahan erangan kesedihan mereka.

Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Dia menundukan kepala, dan tak lama dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Semua yang berada di ruang tamu tidak menghiraukannya, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat kaca yang berada di kamar mandi itu. Tiba-tiba semua kenangannya bersama Naruto terpancar pada kaca itu. Ia nyalakan keran air, dan membilas wajahnya. Tak lama, air matanya perlahan-lahan keluar. Dia berjalan ke arah belakang pintu dan terduduk.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa semua itu bukanlah acting. Itu semua real, tanpa rekayasa. Yang rekayasa hanyalah sikap Naruto yang pura-pura tegar. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto begitu sok tegar? Kenapa?

Kenapa juga Naruto harus meminta maaf pada dirinya? Naruto tidak salah, dialah yang salah. Dia yang tidak peka akan lingkungannya, dia yang terlalu gengsi mencari info mengenai Naruto, dia yang terlalu dingin dengan Naruto. Dialah yang salah, bukan Naruto. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto yang meminta maaf? Kenapa?

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat…

Lambat… dan lambat…

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" erangan kesedihan Sasuke akhirnya terpecahkan. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisannya dan kesedihannya.

Kushina, Minato dan lainnya kembali menangis mendengar erangan suara Sasuke. Mereka sadar, beban yang dipikul Sasuke sangatlah berat. Mereka memaklumi tingkah Sasuke, karena mau bagaimana pun yang terlihat sangat tersiksa adalah Sasuke, bukan keluarganya.

1 jam kemudian, suasana ruang tamu pun menghangat. Mereka semua perlahan-lahan bisa mengontrol emosi mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan menuju Kushina berada.

"Tante, Paman, apakah aku boleh meminta kaset ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja, ini milikmu. Hak mu. Tante mohon, jaga kaset ini. Anggap saja ini Naruto." jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Terimakasih banyak," balasnya.

… **THE END …**

Author Note nih dari sini, haha…

ALHAMDULILLAH!

Akhirnya selesai juga tugas akhir ku. #PLAK  
Udah berapa tahun ya Hiatus? 1 Tahun? 1,5 Tahun? 2 Tahun? Entahlah. #digampar  
Nasib orang males and sibuk. Semenjak kuliah, bikin fict tuh makin males.  
Alesannya: Jadwal kuliah tanpa disangka-sangak benar-benar padet, libur cuma 1 hari, minus Minggu ya. Sekalinya libur, pasti ada kegiatan lain, rapat lah, ngerjain tugas lah, apalah. Haha… Wajar, namanya juga sekolah binti kuliah. Gomen kalo curcol. Hehe…

Selesai jam 02:39 nih. Hahaha.. biasanya jam segini itu masih terjaga gara-gara ngerjain tugas. Sekarang malah bikin fict, hahha… XD

Gimana nih komentarnya?  
Ada yang berbeda gak sama penulisan ku?  
Terbiasa dengan angka 1-0-1-0, terus huruf-huruf alien alias program, takutnya ngaruh ke penulisan fict. Hehe…

Oke deh, dari sini pada bisa nebakan. Bakalan ada sekuel, hehe…

Ya, semacam sekuel. Insyallah aku garap sekarang-sekarang, mumpung UAS udah selesai dan LIBUR! Yeay! Akhirnya libur juga. Hahaha…  
Di liburan ini juga ada rencana bikin fict agak-agak fantasi gitu, tapi entahlah. Gimana entar aja. #PLAK

Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terimakasih yang udah membaca fict Angst gaje ini, ngereview, yang udah dibuat jadi Favourite juga, terus yang udah neror buat ngelanjutin nih fict, dan semuanya deh. Makasih banget. Gomen kalau typho bertebaran.

Lanjut bales reviewan aja deh ya, hehe…

Cekidott~…

NB: Oh iya, kalau balesannya agak-agak alay atau apapun itu. Gomen. Itu balesan jaman-jaman dulu pas mau update kilat. Hehe…

- Balasan Review -

_~Chapter 6~_

N.h :  
Memang sih itu membahagiakan and romantic. Tapi, kalau buat orang yang ditinggalin sih bukannya senang. Tapi sebaliknya… T_T  
CD yang kuning buat siapa yaa? Hahaha, tenang… Entar juga ketahuan di skuelnya. Jangan lupa baca skuelnya ya… \(0)/

Misyel :  
Haha, rencananya juga gitu. Tapi kalau teman-temannya sih udah bisa menerima semua itu. Kayaknya Cuma Sasuke doing yang bakalan menderita. Xixixi…

kyoko ai chan:  
Salam kenal juga… :)) Panggil aja aku May-chan, May aja juga boleh.  
Umm, beneran nangis nih? Hahaha, nih dah update yang Chap. 8. LAST CHAP… (^o^)/

black134:  
Yo, gak apa-apa. Makasih ya udah baca plus review…

Shiki Raven-Sakuraii:  
Siapa yang bilang tamat? Gak ada tulisannya tuh… Nah, sekarang baru TAMAT. Hehe…

AshuraDaiMaOu:  
A-ano… Belum tamat kok (==)a  
TBC, Tamat nya sih sekarang. Hehe.. #plak#  
Itachi? Hm, kayaknya bukan deh. Tunggu aja di skuelnya. ^^

via-SasuNaru:  
SasuNaru nya dapet? Yang bener? Waahh.. Makasih ya! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!

KitsuneCitrusBlossom:  
Ok, Jangan lupa RnR aja dah…

Narumycahn:  
Gak bakalan ada keajaiban. #Tegas#  
Lah, noh anak dah mati and dah di kuburin. Xixixi..  
Isi CD terungkap di Chapter ini.

Fi Suki Saki:  
Stres ya? ==a  
Satu hati dari mana? Ckckck…

TerraTheWolf:  
OK, thanks dah RnR!

Lampuhijau:  
Haha, so sweet ya? OK deh, ikuti terus ya jalan ceritannya.

Bryella:  
Iye, belum tamat kok. Tamatnya di Chapter 8.

_~Chapter 7~_

Elie:  
Um, hai Elie.. Salam kenal juga. Hmm, punya banyak tissue? Minta dong, aku lagi flu nih, hehe… #plak#

Yukira Adeline:  
Gak nyangka, ada juga yang nabung gak nangis selama 1 tahun. Ckckck…

via sasunaru:  
Sayang nya gak bisa Happy Ending. Hehe…

Fi Suki Saki:  
Kan waktu di FB aku dah bilang. Aku kena penyakit 'MALASBIKINFICTANDUPDATEKILAT'. Jadi harap dimaklumi. Selain itu, bukannya waktu itu dah aku kasih bocoran ya buat chap selanjutnya?

ichiko yuuki:  
Takdir… #Singkat TidakJelas dan Padat#

xxx:  
Me-menyentuh hati? Masa?

Cizsukay:  
Ampe 8. Hahaha, kalau minta cepet sih kayaknya itu mustahil. Soalnya ini aja dah berapa bulan baru update. Hehe…

Kyuu-yuu:  
GaJe.. ==a

naomi aria:  
A-ada orang pervert. Kabur ah~! #plak#  
Gomen. #garuk-garuk kepala#  
Itu bukan bokep, tapi peninggalan Naru. Hmm, ya isinya kayak gimana. Bisa di lihat di chapter sekarang ini.

Lampuhijau:  
Isi CD mau di keluarin chapter sekarang. Jadi, nikmati lah chapter ini dengan hati yang tenang(?). Karena fict ini bakalan tamat.. :'(

Fate:  
Mau nangis? Silahkan.. #plak#

Erna:  
Makasih ya!

Yashina Uzumaki:  
Buat May-chan dong! #plak#  
Bukan ding. Itu buat someone. Xixixi…

Kurushima Haruki:  
Te-Temen-temen kamu? Jadi temen-temen kamu baca fict SUPER GAJE ini? Waahh, gak nyangka. Makasih ya.. Minta review ke temen-temen kamu donk. Xixixi…

Namikaze Yuto:

Haroo! Ini udah update kok. :3  
Gomen lama. Salahkan sifat malas ku ini. Hehe… ^^V

Hikaru-chan:

Wow! Inspirasi novel, jadi terharu deh. LoL  
Wah, yang ini juga, temen-temennya pad abaca. Haha.. Jangan baca fict ku yang lain ya, yang lainnya alay. Ini juga sih. Hehe…  
Typhoo dimana-mana? Wajar. Orang gak pernah di baca-baca lagi. Haha… XD

NB lagi:

Thanks for all, yang udah nunggu dan sampe-sampe di bully sama temennya gara-gara fict ini. Yang kecewa dengan EYD, tenang… Rencana mau aku buat cerita versi aku sendiri. Tapi di update lewat Livejournal, yang mau baca-baca nanti, PM aku aja atau… ya gimana entar deh. Aku kasih catatan di bio ku. Hehe…  
Ceritanya nanti aku agak ganti dikit-dikit, tapi maaf… tetep sho-ai, soalnya itulah keunikan cerita ini menurut aku. Meskipun sekuelnya straight. :D #keceplosan  
Segitu aja deh, sankyuu minaa~… 3 3 3

_Thanks for Reading! ^.^_

_And don't forget REVIEW!_

_Ok!_

...

...

...

… **REVIEW PLEASE …**


End file.
